


Unknown Number

by fckncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Flirty Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jock Dean, John is dead, Light Angst, M/M, Punk Castiel, Texting, cas and dean go to a concert, i dont know anything about acdc, im sorry, mary is alive, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckncas/pseuds/fckncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a horny fuckboy, and Dean just wants a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction, so please bear with me!

**Unknown number:** you got something on your ass

 

 **Dean:** omg what

 

 **Unknown number:** my eyes

 

 **Dean:** lame

 

 **Unknown number:** :----)

 

 **Dean:** how long did it take you to find that one?

 

 **Unknown number:** pft

 

 **Unknown number:** i totally completely 

 

 **Unknown number:** came up with that myself sir

 

 **Dean:** oh really?

 

 **Unknown number:** yup

 

 **Dean:** liar

 

 **Unknown number:** ok ok you caught me

 

 **Dean:** haha!

 

 **Unknown number:** dont laugh at me assbutt

 

 **Dean:** how did you even get my number

 

 **Unknown number:** the boys bathroom

 

 **Dean:** what

 

 **Unknown number:** it said to call you if i ever needed a blow job

 

 **Dean:** well thats just.. great

 

 **Dean:** so why did you decide to message me?

 

 **Unknown number:** because i needed a blow job obviously

 

 **Dean:** oh

 

 **Unknown number:** im joking babe

 

 **Unknown number:** it's because you're cute :--)

 

 **Dean:** no im not

 

 **Unknown number:** uhm yes you are

 

 **Unknown number:** i mean

 

 **Unknown number:** look at all those freckles

 

 **Dean:** oh my god stop

 

 **Unknown number:** look at those eyes

 

 **Unknown number:** and look at those bowlegs

 

 **Unknown number:** and fuck you pull off that jock look perfectly

 

 **Unknown number:** and that stupid leather jacket

 

 **Dean:** ok you can stop now

 

 **Unknown number:** oh and did i mention those bowlegs blessed by god himself

 

 **Dean:** please stop

 

 **Unknown number:** sorry, it got a little out of hand

 

 **Dean:** no problem man

 

 **Unknown number:** can we be friends?

 

 **Dean:** i guess

 

 **Unknown number:** yay

 

 **Unknown number:** can i still get that blow job tho

 

 **Dean:** no

 

 **Unknown number:** okie dokie


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown number:** hey baby

 

 **Dean:** Lisa?

 

 **Unknown number:** no, i dont associate myself with sluts

 

 **Unknown number:** also you could do so much better than her

 

 **Dean:** im not dating Lisa

 

 **Dean:** who are you??

 

 **Unknown number:** you already forgot me i see :'/

 

 **Dean:** oh

 

 **Dean:** you again

 

 **Unknown number:** im hurt

 

 **Dean:** who are you even 

 

 **Unknown number:** some call me daddy others call me baby, your choice ;-)

 

 **Dean:** dude

 

 **Unknown number:** dude wasnt a choice

 

 **Dean:** its like 10 what do you want

 

 **Unknown number:** oh i forgot, your bedtime is at 9

 

 **Dean:** haha, shut up i had a long day

 

 **Unknown number:** yeah? doing what exactly

 

 **Dean:** friends.. and partying, you know stuff like that

 

 **Unknown number:** i bet all you did was your homework and play with your balls

 

 **Dean:** psh no

 

 **Unknown number:** alright, whos party was it?

 

 **Dean:** Benny's

 

 **Unknown number:** liar

 

 **Unknown number:** jocks never party on a school day

 

 **Dean:** and how do you know that

 

 **Unknown number:** i happen to know a lot about jocks

 

 **Unknown number:** and i happen to have fucked about every jock at our school

 

 **Dean:** theyre all straight dude

 

 **Unknown number:** thats what they all say but

 

 **Dean:** well you havent fucked me, so guess you missed one

 

 **Unknown number:** no im just saving the best for last

 

 **Dean:** creep

 

 **Unknown number:** probably

 

 **Dean:** dude for real, tell me who you are

 

 **Unknown number:** nope, that will ruin the whole mysterious thing i have going on

 

 **Dean:** well consider yourself blocked then

 

 **Unknown number:** what

 

 **Unknown number:** no talk to me, im horny and youre hot

 

 **Dean:** ok definitely blocked

 

 **Unknown number:** aw deanie come on

 

 **Unknown number:** sweet dreams then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and all that stuff, and thank you for reading this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown number:** hi sweetheart

**Dean:** i thought i blocked you

**Unknown number:** yeah, I asked your brother to unblock me

**Dean:** okay

 

 **Unknown number:** okay

**Dean:** dude, who are you and why do you keep texting me

**Unknown number:** im your new friend remember? and here to make your wishes come true

 

 **Dean:** no youre not?

**Unknown number:** i bet its your biggest 11:11 wish 

 

 **Dean:** no

**Unknown number:** whats your wish then

**Dean:** acdc tickets

**Unknown number:** okay :-)

**Dean:** good luck with that

**Dean:** dude?

**Dean:** whatever i didn’t want to talk to you anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know this story sucks, but i really like writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking in to school next day all Dean wanted to was go home. Lisa kept clinging to his side, telling him about how much fun she had at the party yesterday.

Opening his locker and angrily shoving his books in, the last thing he expected to see was a letter falling to the ground. Picking it up, he saw his name written on it with a heart. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him.

‘’What it is baby?’’ Lisa asked, stepping into Dean’s personal space. He carefully shoved her away, slammed his locker shot and walked away from her to somewhere more private.

‘’What the actual fuck.’’ He muttered trying to contain his excitement as he opened to letter, only to pull out two AC/DC front row tickets and two VIP tickets along with a messy handwritten note that read:

 

_Hi sweetheart,_

_told you I would make your biggest wish come true, don’t underestimate me love :)_

_gave you two tickets in case you maybe wanted someone to come with you, it’s your decision, but im free that day just saying :-)_

_sincerely,_

~~_cas_ ~~

_I guess you could call me your secret admirer, because damn I love admiring your pretty self ;-)_

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was holding. He shook his head with a grin, looking around once again. He sighed softly; he really needed to know who this person was.

 

+ 

 

 **Dean:** no fucking way

 

 **Unknown number:** _y_ ou got the little surprise i see ;-)

 

 **Dean:** who the fuck are you

 

 **Dean:** i love you so much you have no idea

 

 **Dean:** how much do i owe you?

 

 **Unknown number:** that was the plan sweetie, and you don’t owe me anything

 

 **Dean:** who are you

 

 **Unknown number:** sorry no can do

 

 **Dean:** please

 

 **Unknown number:** sorry i have to go, my phone is dying its at 99%

 

 **Dean:** oh ok bye

 

 **Dean:** wait

 

 **Dean:** fuck you


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown number:** good morning princess

**Dean:** shut up im not some princess

 

 **Unknown number:** dean, sweetheart you are so princess material

**Dean:** uhm you have seen me right, im so the dominant one

**Unknown number:** everyone knows you’re a bottom dean, don’t fight it

 

 **Dean:** ugh you’re so annoying

**Unknown number:** tHIS BOY IS A BOTTOM!!

**Dean:** no im not

**Unknown number:** if you’re the dom, will I get to call you daddy? ;--)

**Dean:** ok horny bastard, who are you and why do you keep texting me

**Unknown number:** i told you im here to make your wishes come true

**Dean:** well that’s funny, bc none of my wishes have something do to with some little bitch boy texting me all the time

**Unknown number:** wow you’re rude

 

 **Unknown number:** you kiss your mom with that mouth boy?

 

 **Dean:** yes and she has gotten more kisses from me than you ever will

**Unknown number:** two can play that game Winchester

**Dean:** don’t try, you’re gonna loose anyways

**Unknown number:** u r so rude im ded

**Dean:** your texting is unbearable

**Unknown number:** well this isn’t school so

**Dean:** you should probably pay more attention in school

**Unknown number:** aNYGAY what is your wish this time baby

**Dean:** to get a blowjob from Michael

 

 **Unknown number:** Novak??

 

 **Dean:** yeah

**Unknown number:** what for real?

**Unknown number:** you could do so much better

**Dean:** like who

**Unknown number:** i’ve heard his brother Castiel Novak is a pretty cool guy

**Dean:** Castiel Novak is a little fuckboy who only likes to screw people over, so no, I will take a pass :)

 

 **Unknown number:** well, I heard he has a thing for freckles and bowlegs

**Dean:** well, if he ever dared to try something I would rip his dick off and stick it to his forehead

**Unknown number:** i have to go

 

 **Dean:** ok

**Dean:** dude?

**Dean:**.. daddy?

**Dean:** whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dean:** hey

**Unknown number:** hi

**Dean:** we haven’t talked in days

**Unknown number:** i know

**Dean:** you okay?

**Unknown number:** sure

**Dean:** you’re really hard to have a conversation with right now

**Unknown number:** not the only thing that’s hard

**Dean:** aaaaand you're back

**Unknown number:** hey!

**Dean:** wassup

 

 **Unknown number:** hello

**Dean:** did we just

**Unknown number:** yup, we are officially goals

 

 **Dean:** anyways

**Unknown number:** i believe you mean anygay

**Dean:** whatever

**Dean:** i have a dilemma

 

 **Unknown number:** talk to daddy

**Dean:** shut up and listen

**Unknown number:** then talk boy, use your words

**Dean:** so my mom wants to meet you because tshe said and I quote ‘im not letting my little baby boy go with some stranger to a concert’

**Unknown number:** oh yeah about that

**Unknown number:** i cant go

 

 **Dean:** what why

**Unknown number:** i just cant okay

**Unknown number:** take Michael with you or something

 

 **Unknown number:** maybe he could give you that blowjob

 

 **Dean:** what the hell is wrong with you

**Unknown number:** just.. I cant go okay?

 

 **Dean:** fine whatever, i didn’t want you to go anyways

 

 **Unknown number:** im sorry Dean

 

 **Dean:** sure whatever

**Unknown number:** I really am

**Dean:** look I don’t care okay, im just gonna take my brother with me or something

**Unknown number:** I wish I could go

 

 **Dean:** then go with me, what’s holding you back?

**Unknown number:** you

**Dean:** me?

**Unknown number:** I cant tell you who I am, because you would stop talking to me if you knew

**Unknown number:** and I cant loose you

**Dean:** this is starting to get real sappy man

**Unknown number:** true

**Unknown number:** wanna suck my dick?

**Dean:** im glad you’re back

**Unknown number:** aw did you miss me baby

**Dean:** no

**Dean:** okay maybe a little

**Unknown number:** a little too much :-)

 

 **Dean:** friends again?

**Unknown number:** we could but my dick is saying no

**Dean:** yeah you’re back

 

 **Unknown number:** im glad to be back

**Dean:** so am I

**Dean:** I mean im glad you’re back

**Unknown number:** Dean?

**Dean:** mysterious person on my phone?

**Unknown number:** you’re crazy

**Dean:**??

**Unknown number:** but I wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst, things will get better from now on. Hope you enjoy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown number:** lets play 20 questions

**Dean:** what are you? A 12 year old horndog??

 

 **Unknown number:** nah im 23

**Dean:** aren’t you a bit too old to be in high school

**Unknown number:** no im just stupid

**Unknown number:** so do you?

**Dean:** I guess so

**Unknown number:** ok but here’s a little twist.. only I can ask the questions

**Dean:** that’s not fair dude

**Unknown number:** aw come on call me daddy again

 

 **Dean:** what

**Unknown number:** don’t think I forgot you called me daddy ;-)

**Dean:** wow.. embarrassing

**Unknown number:** anygay what’s your favourite colour?

**Dean:** blue

**Unknown number:** favourite food?

**Dean:** pie

**Unknown number:** what are you scared of?

**Dean:** cats

**Unknown number:** what are you? a 13 year old girl??

 

 **Dean:** shut up asshole

**Unknown number:** top or bottom?

**Dean:** why you gotta turn everything sexual

**Unknown number:** just answer it

**Dean:** i guess im a bottom

**Unknown number:** FUCK YES I KNEW YOU WERE A BOTTOM YOU LITTLE TWINK

**Dean:** shut up before I choke you

**Unknown number:** with your dick?

**Dean:** oh my shut. up.

 

 **Unknown number:** what are your turn ons?

**Dean:** teasing, hickeys, my car

**Dean:** oh and lip biting

**Unknown number:** oh god you’re such a weirdo

 

 **Dean:** leave

**Unknown number:** ok ok sorry baby, last time you had sex?

**Dean:** last night

**Unknown number:** with who???

**Dean:** doesn’t concern you dude

**Unknown number:** whatever

_Unknown number:_ favourite sex position?

**Dean:** will you please stop with the sex questions dude

**Unknown number:** what?? I need to be prepared

**Dean:** you’re such a freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is back in town ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean:** dUDE DUDE DUDE

 

 **Unknown number:** what is this

**Unknown number:** why r u texting me first

**Dean:** guess what baby

**Unknown number:** holy fuck

**Unknown number:** you just called me baby

**Dean:** GUESS WHAT BABY

**Unknown number:** bABY

**Unknown number:** ARE YOU LOWKEY IN LOVE WITH ME OR SOMETHING??

**Unknown number:** I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me

**Dean:** guess whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

**Unknown number:** ok ok what

**Dean:** 46 days until acdc!!!!

**Unknown number:** OMG THAT’S LIKE 9 WEEKS

**Dean:** no mysterious person its not

**Unknown number:** close enough baby!!!

**Dean:** 46 DAYS UNTILL I MEET MY HUSBANDS

**Unknown number:** uhm sorry to say, but they don’t know you

**Dean:** WHAT THE HELL DON’T CRUSH MY DREAMS

**Unknown number:** I’ll happily be your rebound

**Dean:** I have higher standards than some little bitch boy hiding behind a screen

 

 **Unknown number:** UR SO RUDE IM

**Dean:** HEY CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING

**Unknown number:** sure

**Dean:** I LOWKEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU’RE REALLY HOT AND I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AGAINST THE WALL

**Unknown number:** what

**Unknown number:** so you do want my dick

**Dean:** OMG I DIDN’T SEND THAT, THAT WAS CHARLIE NOT ME, IM NOT THAT MUCH OF A FREAK TO SEND YOU THAT

**Dean:** i have no idea who you are

**Unknown number:** well, ur still lowkey in love with me

**Dean:** shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting out of hand im laughing, but im having fun writing it so :-))


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean:** dude dude dude guess what

 

 **Dean:** answer me :(

 

 **Dean:** dude

 

 **Dean:** dont ignore me

 

 **Dean:** are you seriously ingoring me rn?

 

 **Dean:** baby

 

 **Dean:** babe

 

 **Dean:** daddy?

 

 **Dean:** fuckhead

 

 **Dean:** i just called you daddy, answer me you ass

**Unknown number:** guess what

 

 **Dean:** rlly? this is how you answer me

 

 **Unknown number:** guess what

 

 **Dean:** what

 

 **Unknown number:** i dont want to talk to you :-)

 

 **Dean:** what why?

 

 **Unknown number:** ur a meanie friend who doesnt like to tell me stuff so bye bye

 

 **Dean:** cmon baby, what's wrong

 

 **Unknown number:** i heard you went on a date with Novak last night

 

 **Dean:** which one?

 

 **Unknown number:** oh my ur a slut

 

 **Dean:** im kidding

 

 **Unknown number:** stop dating Michael

 

 **Dean:** im not dating him

 

 **Dean:** i just invited him over to help me with some homework

 

 **Unknown number:** did he try anything

 

 **Dean:** what the fuck no

 

 **Unknown number:** good

 

 **Dean:** who told you

 

 **Unknown number:** Gabe

 

 **Dean:** why would you believe what Gabe says

 

 **Unknown number:** true

 

 **Dean:** so do you forgive me? i'll give you that bj 

 

 **Unknown number:** really?!

 

 **Dean:** no

 

 **Unknown number:** meanie

 

 **Dean:** forgive me

 

 **Unknown number:** fine! ur lucky i have a soft spot for u

 

 **Dean:** i am indeed

**Unknown number:** and you have to keep calling me baby

 

 **Dean:** no lol bye

 

 **Unknown number:** baby come back :(

 

 **Dean:** sorry but i have to go, my mom is making me do this dumb thing, so talk to you later :)

 

 **Unknown number:** you didnt add the nose

 

 **Unknown number:** add the nose

 

 **Unknown number:** i will spam you

 

 **Dean:** :-)

 

 **Unknown number:** love you  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a few days, school sucks. anyways enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown number:** guess what

 

 **Dean:** it's 11:11

 

 **Unknown number:** how did you know?

 

 **Dean:** i have this thing called a clock and it tells me the time so

 

 **Unknown number:** no need to be sassy

 

 **Unknown number:** king of sass tbh

 

 **Dean:** what do you want

 

 **Unknown number:** what's your 11:11 wish?

 

 **Dean:** for you to go away

 

 **Unknown number:** why r u so rude im

 

 **Dean:** im trying to sleep ffs

 

 **Unknown number:** its like 9, what 16 year old goes to bed at 9??

 

 **Dean:** this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **Dean:** i had a long day okay

 

 **Unknown number:** doing what? watching porn and jacking off??

 

 **Dean:** no doing yoga okay

 

 **Dean:** and i only jack off at night

 

 **Unknown number:** lol i do it all day all night

 

 **Dean:** doesnt surprise me

 

 **Unknown number:** what kind of porn do you watch?

 

 **Dean:** well, seeing as im gay

 

 **Unknown number:** that has nothing to do with it, Gabe is gay and he watches straight porn sometimes

 

 **Dean:** how do you know this?

 

 **Unknown number:** one time he facetimed me while beating his meat

 

 **Dean:** oh my god why

 

 **Unknown number:** he wanted to know if his dick was bigger than mine

 

 **Unknown number:** its not btw

 

 **Dean:** that's a fucked up friendship

 

 **Unknown number:** cmon all friends have gay moments

 

 **Unknown number:** we have them all the time

 

 **Dean:** no we dont

 

 **Unknown number:** so.. you and benny never compared dick sizes before

 

 **Dean:** no we aren't freaks

 

 **Dean:** like imagine if my mom or my brother walked in 'what are you doing'  ' oh nothing, just seeing if my dick is bigger than bennys' awkward

 

 **Unknown number:** you could always say you were having phone sex

 

 **Dean:** oh my no, she'd make us have the gay sex talk

 

 **Unknown number:** ohh, i've had that talk before, you dont want it, it sucks

 

 **Dean:** what would happen if our kids turned out gay?  who would give them the talk?

 

 **Unknown number:** our kids?

 

 **Dean:** yes would it me me or you

 

 **Unknown number:** OUR KIDS?

 

 **Dean:** dude

 

 **Unknown number:** we'd do it together, and then i'd make up an excuse to leave, because i'd be that kind of husband ;-)

 

 **Dean:** yea not marrying you then

 

 **Unknown number:** im perfect shut up

 

 **Dean:** and arrogant

 

 **Unknown number:** you know it baby

 

 **Dean:** OH MY

 

 **Unknown number:** what now

 

 **Dean:** IM SEEING MY CHILDREN IN 26 DAYS

 

 **Unknown number:** i thought they were your husbands

 

 **Dean:** THEY'RE BOTH OK

 

 **Unknown number:** um ok

 

 **Dean:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

 

 **Unknown number:** it was ur 11:!1 wish, i had to make it come true

 

 **Dean:** this is why i like you

 

 **Unknown number:** what

 

 **Dean:** what? this is probably the only reason why you're my friend ;-)

 

 **Unknown number:** right, yeah

 

 **Unknown number:** you love me

 

 **Dean:** eh

 

 **Unknown number:** my heart :-(

 

 **Dean:** sorry baby

 

 **Unknown number:** *dies*

 

 **Dean:** *pokes with stick*

 

 ** _Unknown number:_** *lays there dead*

 

 **Dean:** *shrugs and leaves*

 

 **Unknown number:** what the fuck rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments, im :') also, Dean is gonna find out who he's been talking to all this time soon ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

’’Mom!’’ Dean whined, ‘’stop being so weird, you’re gonna scare him off and then I won’t be able to meet my husbands.’’ He said, watching in disgust as Mary danced around in the kitchen with a chicken as she sang along with the radio.

 

‘’Oh sweetheart, shut up. Go make yourself presentable, you look like you just rolled out of bed.’’ Mary said, continuing dancing around with the chicken and singing as loud as she possibly could.

 

Dean scoffed and looked down at his attire. It’s what he usually wore, a band tee, his ripped jeans and his black boots. ‘’You’re so mean.’’

 

‘’You are very handsome Dean, thank god you got my genes.’’ Mary said back, not even bothering to look at her eldest son.

 

Dean just stared blankly at her, ‘’be less weird.’’ He told her, turned to get out of the kitchen and up to his room.

 

‘’Be less annoying!’’ He heard her call back.

 

+

**Dean:** I seriously hope you don’t abandon me after you meet my mom

 

 **Unknown number:** its alright baby, cant be worse than my mom

 

 **Dean:** does your mom dance around with a uncooked chicken as she gets it ready to grill?

 

 **Unknown number:** no

 

 **Unknown number:** my dad usually does that

 

 **Dean:** lets make a club, the weird parents club

 

 **Unknown number:** wow dean, you’re so creative

 

 **Dean:** shut up, I don’t need your negativity in my life

 

 **Unknown number:** no but you need me because ya know, the concert

 

 **Dean:** after the concert im dropping you

 

 **Unknown number:** right, like that will happen

 

 **Dean:** it will

 

 **Unknown number:** it wont

 

 **Dean:** it will

 

 **Unknown number:** but what if we have sex and you get pregnant, then you’ll have to stay

 

 **Dean:** that happens to like 1 out of 1000000000000 men im sure I’d be good

 

 **Unknown number:** are you implying we’ll be having sex? ;-)

 

 **Dean:** no, I was just saying

 

 **Unknown number:** but my dick is great

 

 **Dean:** alright

 

 **Unknown number:** have sex with me

 

 **Dean:** no

 

 **Unknown number:** rude

 

 **Dean:** this is gonna be so weird, I mean we are meeting the first time at my house, and I literally have no idea if you’re an old perverted man who’s gonna rape me

 

 **Unknown number:** oh my do you ever shut up

 

 **Dean:** bUT YOU COULD BE

 

 **Unknown number:** but im not so calm the fuck down

 

 **Dean:** fuck off

 

 **Unknown number:** u fuck off

 

 **Dean:** no you fuck off

 

 **Unknown number:** maybe fuck off will be our always

 

 **Dean:** fuck. off.

 

 **Unknown number:** <333 anyways when should I come over later

 

 **Dean:** around 6 i guess

 

 **Unknown number:** okie dokie ;-)

 

 **Dean:** stop with the nose, its stupid

 

 **Unknown number:** ur stupid

 

 **Dean:** nice comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, so i deleted my last chapter and changed it to this. i tried writing a real chapter, please dont judge me!! so as you can see, they're gonna meet for the first time at deans house and he has no idea who 'unknown number' is. exciting i know ;-) thank you for reading :D


	12. Chapter 12

‘’Dean! He’s here and you were right, he is hot as hell.’’ Mary yelled up the stairs and shortly after there was a laugh.

 

Deans eyes widened, ‘’mom!’’ he scowled. Running a hand through his hair, he made his way downstairs.

 

He was met with his grinning mom and a smirking Castiel Novak. Scratch that, a smirking asshole. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the grinning asshole looked really good.

 

‘’I knew you thought I was hot.’’

 

‘’I never said that, and you’re not even _that_ hot.’’ Dean told him, not meeting Castiel’s blue eyes.

 

‘’That’s not what you told me.’’ Mary sang crossing her arms.

 

‘’Shut up mom.’’ Dean whined cheeks blushing, ‘’go in the kitchen and be annoying somewhere else, _please_.’’

 

Mary chuckled but listened to her son, leaving the two alone in the living room.

 

‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ Dean hissed, making sure his mom couldn’t hear him.

 

‘’I’m the mysterious person on your phone,’’ He said smirking even more, ‘’im also the boy you’re lowkey in love with.’’ He added and winked.

 

‘’Well, I didn’t think it would be Castiel fucking Novak.’’ Dean said with a sigh.

 

Dean flopped down on the couch and Castiel couldn’t help but let his eyes wander towards the strip of tan skin that showed from where Dean’s shirt rode up. He made things harder for Castiel, figuratively and literally.

 

‘’And you said I’d hate your mom.’’ Castiel said breaking the awkward silence. He made a tsking noise and lifted up Dean’s legs before sitting down on the couch.

 

‘’Shut up, you only like her cause she tells you stuff she shouldn’t.’’ Dean mumbled, covering his eyes with his arms.

 

‘’Things you never will.’’

 

‘’So?’’

 

‘’I think its cute you talk to your mom about me.’’ Castiel teased, eyes glancing around the room. There were a ton of pictures scattered across the room, most of them on the wall. Most contained Dean and his little brother Sam. He noticed there wasn’t a male figure in any of them, but he decided against questioning Dean where his father is.

 

‘’Don’t flatter yourself, it was one time. I had to tell her that I knew the person who had bought me the concert tickets and she told me to describe you, so I said ’he’s hot as hell.’’’ Dean told him bringing his arms down to look at him.

 

‘’That’s not all according to your mom.’’

 

‘’Don’t listen to my mom.’’ Dean groaned.

 

‘’Its alright baby, you can tell me you’re in love with me. I’d understand, I mean if I were you I’d be too.’’ Castiel told him, patting Dean’s leg sympathetically.

 

Dean just looked at him with an unamused expression, ‘’Fuck off.’’

 

Castiel let out a small laugh. ‘’Cmon, would it give you for confidence if I said I loved you back?’’ He asked jokingly, although there was a small truth to it.

 

‘The only person I’ll be saying I love you to is my husbands.’’ Dean told him with a small eye roll.

 

Castiel was about to reply but got cut out by Mary yelling that dinner was done. Dean let out a loud sigh as he rolled of the couch, and just hoped his mom didn’t blurt out any other unnecessary things.

 

After dinner was done and Mary had served the two boys and Sam her famous chocolate pie, that was when the questions started coming.

 

‘’So Castiel and Dean, how did this friendship of yours start? I know I’ve never seen you before. I’ve only met Benny and Charlie, Dean doesn’t make friends easy.’’

 

Dean wanted to bang his head through the table. What mom says that?

 

Castiel let out a small burst of laughter, that made Dean smile more than it should, before answering, ‘’I meant to send my brother Gabe a text but I send it to Dean on accident.’’ Castiel shrugged, it wasn’t exactly the truth but he wasn’t lying either.

 

Mary nodded, not seeming please with hearing the two met over a text mishap.

 

‘’Gabe is actually dating Sam now.’’ Dean added, to make his mom more comfortable with Castiel.

 

Mary raised an eyebrow in surprise, ‘’Sam’s gay?’’ she questioned and looked at Sam, who was glaring at Dean. ‘’Now I have two gay babies! Is this why you’re never home anymore Sam? I’d like to meet this Gabe boy.’’

 

Sam made a face and glanced at Dean, ‘’but Gabe can be kinda overwhelming.’’ Dean said, trying to ignore the glare he was getting from his little brother.

 

Castiel shook his head in disagreement, ‘’no he’s not, like I’ve told you before he’s an actual kitten when you actually hang out with him. All he does is play video games, sleep and eat tons of candy.’’

 

Dean just rolled his eyes, ‘’whatever.’’

 

‘’Whatever.’’ Castiel mocked, sticking his tongue out at him once Dean gave him a dirty look.

 

‘’You’re so annoying.’’ Dean scoffed.

 

‘’You’re annoyinger.’’

 

‘’That’s not even a word.’’ Dean pointed out.

 

‘’It’s a word if I want it to be a word.’’ Castiel said, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

‘’But its not an actual word.’’

 

‘’And your point is?’’

 

‘’Are you sure you two aren’t dating?’’ Mary interrupted, watching the two interact with a small smile tugging at her lips.

 

Both of the boys jumped at her sudden voice and blushed, meeting each other’s eyes before blushing even harder and looking away. ‘’Yes mom, im sure we’re not dating.’’ Dean told her, tapping his fingers on his thigh, a nervous habit he had picked up on. An action that certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Mary and Sam.

 

Dean swallowed hard and chewed on his bottom lip quietly, because he really, really wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they finally met huh. im sorry i suck at writing real chapters, but eh i tried! thank you for reading and commenting and stuff like that, love ya all :-)


	13. Chapter 13

_Gabriel added Charlie to the conversation._

_Gabriel added Kevin to the conversation._

_Gabriel added Castiel to the conversation._

**Gabriel:** welcome asstiel

 

 **Castiel:** stfu gabe

 

_Gabriel added Dean to the conversation._

**Dean:** go the fuck away why do you guys have to make group chats in the morning

 

 **Castiel:** why r u so grumpy

 

 **Charlie:** get some sleep

 

 **Gabriel:** get laid

 

 **Dean:** I would but I keep getting fucking notifications

 

 **Gabriel:** get laid!!

 

 **Castiel:** I’ll have sex with you

 

 **Dean:** no

 

 **Castiel:** pls

 

 **Charlie:** when ur boyfriend’s a desperate bitch

 

 **Castiel:** stOp

 

_Charlie changed the group name to ‘Destiel is love, Destiel is life’._

**Gabriel:** I ship Destiel

 

 **Charlie:** I ship it more

 

 **Gabriel:** I ship it most

 

 **Dean:** I ship myself with my bed

 

 **Gabriel:** bean

 

 **Castiel:** but Destiel? :-(

 

 **Kevin:** what about Sabriel?

 

 **Gabriel:** excuse you Kevin

 

_Castiel changed the group name to ‘Problems in Sabriel land’._

**Dean:** Sabriel sounds like a sex disease

 

 **Kevin:** so grumpy

 

_Dean changed the group name to ‘Sabriel is love, Sabriel is life’._

**Gabriel:** shove your face in your pillow and die

 

_Dean removed Gabriel from the conversation._

**Kevin:** Dean you cant just remove people from the chat

 

 **Dean:** but that was rUDE

 

 **Castiel:** yeah chow mein, rUDE

_Kevin added Gabriel to the conversation._

**Gabriel:** thx 

 

_Gabriel removed Dean from the conversation._

**Kevin:** dEAN TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP IM NOT ASIAN, I DON’T EVEN LOOK ASIAN

 

 **Castiel:** why am I the girlfriend, I’d obviously be the boyfriend

 

 **Kevin:** bc you’re annoying, and girls are annoying so

 

 **Castiel:** Gabe :-( you removed my boyfriend

 

_Castiel added Dean to the conversation._

_Dean removed Gabriel from the conversation._

_Kevin added Gabriel to the conversation._

**Kevin:** play nice children

 

_Dean removed Kevin from the conversation._

**Castiel:** good

 

 **Castiel:** can u keep him out

 

_Gabriel removed Castiel from the conversation._

_Gabriel added Kevin to the conversation._

**Dean:** my girlfriend!

 

_Dean added Castiel to the conversation._

**Kevin:** god damn rude asses

 

_Dean removed Kevin from the conversation_

**Gabriel:** sigh

 

_Gabriel added Kevin to the conversation._

**Dean:** I CALL A TRUCE

 

 **Kevin:** I AGREE

 

 **Castiel:** me 3

 

 **Gabriel:** well I hate you all

 

_Gabriel left the conversation._

**Kevin:** oH

 

 **Kevin:** oH I SEE HOW IT IS

 

_Sam left the conversation._

**Dean:** well that happened

 

 **Castiel:** I love them

 

 **Dean:** Kevin hates you?

 

 **Castiel:** well I hate egg roll

 

 **Dean:** hes not Asian you know

 

 **Castiel:** I know, but it annoys him so

 

 **Dean:** this is why Gabe is your only friend

 

 **Castiel:** what r u then

 

 **Dean:** Dean

 

 **Castiel:** I actually hate you

 

 **Dean:** that’s ok

 

 **Castiel:** no longer my friend

 

 **Dean:** that’s also ok

 

 **Castiel:** but deanie :-(

 

 **Dean:** but baby

 

 **Castiel:** ur gonna be the death of me

 

 **Dean:** how come

 

 **Castiel:** you just will I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messy chapter, just like my life. added a little sabriel, bc aw :')


	14. Chapter 14

**Castiel:** 11:11 what’s your wish

 

 **Dean:** to take the perfectist picture with my husbands

 

 **Castiel:** ‘perfectist’ yup

 

 **Castiel:** and you say my spelling is unbearable

 

 **Castiel:** fucking drama queen

 

 **Dean:** im just really excited

 

 **Castiel:** I’ll make that happen for you because I love you that much

 

 **Dean:** you’re too good

 

 **Castiel:** 1-10 how much do u love me

 

 **Dean:** 2.5

 

 **Castiel:** oh

 

 **Dean:** :-)

 

 **Castiel:** rude

 

 **Dean:** ok fine I’ll give you a 7

 

 **Castiel:** 9?

 

 **Dean:** 7.5

 

 **Castiel:** 10

 

 **Dean:** 5

 

 **Castiel:** 8?

 

 **Dean:** fine 8

 

 **Castiel:** yessssssss

 

 **Dean:** you’re so weird

 

 **Castiel:** guess what material shirt im wearing

 

 **Dean:** gucci?

 

 **Castiel:** dean I said material

 

 **Dean:** that is a material!!

 

 **Castiel:** how the fuck do you pass your classes

 

 **Castiel:** just guess the material

 

 **Dean:** is cotton a material?

 

 **Castiel:** im facepalming so hard, yes it is idiot

 

 **Dean:** then cotton it is

 

 **Castiel:** no

 

 _Castiel:_ boyfriend material ;-)

 

 **Dean:** that’s so lame, you’re so lame im

 

 **Castiel:** cmon im boyfriend goals

 

 **Dean:** hows that

 

 **Castiel:** well for one im cute as hell

 

 **Dean:** is hell cute?

 

 **Castiel:** it is now

 

 **Dean:** go on

 

 **Castiel:** im down to cuddle at all time (and fuck but not important)

 

 **Castiel:** I’ll buy concert tickets for that person even if I didn’t like the people, like what boyfriend does that?

 

 **Castiel:** did I mention im cute as hell?

 

 **Castiel:** because I am

 

 **Castiel:** I’ve been told I can do wonders with my mouth

 

 **Castiel:** if they play a sport, it’ll become my sport too because support is key

 

 **Castiel:** and okay im a clingy asshole but so are koalas and nobody complains about koalas

 

 **Castiel:** im a great cook

 

 **Castiel:** I’ll kiss them when they’re sick because germs can eat my dick and also become their bitch because love

 

 **Castiel:** and just.. I’d be a good boyfriend

 

 **Dean:** I wouldn’t mind if we dated

 

 **Castiel:** we should date

 

 **Dean:** maybe if you’re lucky ;)

 

 **Castiel:** is that a promise?

 

 **Dean:** you never know baby

 

 **Castiel:** don’t make promises you cant keep )-:

 

 **Dean:** why do you always put the nose its so annoying

 

 **Castiel:** shut up asshole you also put it sometimes too

 

 **Dean:** answer my question

 

 **Castiel:** because it makes them look more happy and cheerful

 

 **Dean:** what

 

 **Castiel:** :) – look like a fake smile like ‘haha yup, I’ll smile for your sake :)’

 

 **Castiel:** :-) – looks so much happier like lOOK I HAVE A NOSE NOW MY SMILE DOESN’T LOOK FAKE :-)

 

 **Dean:** what is wrong with you

 

 **Dean:** honestly you’re so lame

 

 **Dean:** why did I answer the first time you ever texted me

 

 **Castiel:** because im cool

 

 **Castiel:** also if you didn’t you wouldn’t be going to an acdc concert now would you, no so shut the fuck up

 

 **Dean:** okay true

 

 **Castiel:** hey

 

 **Dean:** hi?

 

 **Castiel:** im cute as hell

 

 **Dean:** I know

 

 **Dean:** you’ve told me like a million times already

 

 **Castiel:** do you not think im cute? :-(

 

 **Dean:** oh my god cas

 

 **Castiel:** I JUST WANT TO BE COMPLIMENTED

**Castiel:** all gabe does is call me annoying and ugly

 

 **Dean:** get a boyfriend

 

 **Castiel:** im trying to

 

 **Dean:** oh

 

 **Dean:** um hows that going then?

 

 **Castiel:** meh, I don’t know if they like me back so

 

 **Dean:** just ask them

**Castiel:** but rejection?

 

 **Dean:** go for it

 

 **Castiel:** um

 

 **Dean:** be like nike and just do it

 

 **Castiel:** its easier said than done dean

 

 **Dean:** stop being a wimp

 

 **Castiel:** maybe later I’ll tell you how it goes

 

 **Dean:** okay

 

 **Castiel:** okay

 

 **Dean:** don’t go all tfios on me

 

 **Castiel:** sorry babe

 

 **Dean:** babe ey

 

 **Castiel:** sorry it just slipped out, sorry if it made u uncomfortable

 

 **Dean:** I never said I didn’t like it

 

 **Castiel:** oh

 

 **Castiel:** OH

 

 **Castiel:** alright :-)

 

 **Dean:** that stupid fucking nose

 

 **Castiel:** guess what

 

 **Dean:** ??

 

 **Castiel:** I think the person I like kind of likes me back

 

 **Dean:** oh. That’s great.

 

 **Castiel:** :-)

 

 **Dean:** yay.

 

 **Castiel:** be excited for me!

 

 **Dean:** im stoked.

 

 **Castiel:** :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cas and dean are oblivious little fuckheads.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dean:** oh my god cas

 

 **Dean:** cAS

 

 **Dean:** aSS

 

 **Dean:** tiel

 

 **Castiel:** its 4am what the fuck do you want

 

 **Dean:** there is a cat

 

 **Dean:** no wAIT THERES A MILLION

 

 **Castiel:** dean..?

 

 **Dean:** on my tv fuckhead

 

 **Dean:** im really scared of cats so im under the covers but i can hear the noises its making

 

 **Dean:** im gonna pee myself cAS

 

 **Castiel:** just change the channel???

 

 **Dean:** I CANT FIND THE REMOTE

 

 **Castiel:** lmao

 

 **Castiel:** good luck bro

 

 **Dean:** :(

 

 **Dean:** why are you so mean

 

 **Castiel:** im only mean when pussies wake me up at 4 in the morning because a fucking cat is on tv

 

 **Dean:** don’t call me a pussy :(

 

 **Castiel:** don’t deny the fact that you dean winchester are a pussy

 

 **Dean:** IM NOT

 

 **Dean:** IM JUST AFRAID OF CATS OK

 

 **Castiel:** oi

 

 **Dean:** :(

 

 **Castiel:** don’t you have headphones? just listen to some music

 

 **Dean:** my headphones are in my backpack downstairs

 

 **Castiel:** sucks to suck then

 

 **Dean:** cas :(

 

 **Castiel:** sigh

**Castiel:** ok

**Castiel:** do you want me to call you

 

 **Dean:** why would you do that

 

 **Castiel:** to have phone sex

 

 **Castiel:** seriously dean, to block the sounds from the tv

 

 **Dean:** oh

 

 **Dean:** i mean

 

 **Dean:** ok

 

 **Dean:** but how will you block out the noise

 

 **Castiel:** block one ear with your pillow and I’ll talk to you in the other ear

 

 **Castiel:** it will help a little i guess

 

 **Dean:** ok

 

 **Dean:** wait

 

 **Castiel:** what now

 

 **Dean:** whos gonna call

 

 **Castiel:** im gonna call you fuckhead

 

 **Dean:** but wouldn’t it make more sense if I called you

 

 **Dean:** since im the one having trouble

 

 **Castiel:** then call me you doof

 

 **Dean:** ok its calling

 

 **Dean:** omg take it

 

 **Dean:** hi

 

 **Castiel:** talk into the fucking phone idiot


	16. Chapter 16

**Dean:** thank you for talking to me until the movie ended

 

 **Castiel:** youre welcome babe

 

 **Dean:** you didn’t have to sing the me you know

 

 **Castiel:** yeah I know

 

 **Castiel:** but it helped didn’t it?

 

 **Dean:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** :D

 

 **Dean:** I like your voice

 

 **Castiel:** I hate it

 

 **Dean:** don’t talk shit about yourself cas

 

 **Castiel:** shush

 

 **Castiel:** my voice is too deep

 

 **Dean:** its hot as hell, it sounds like porn

 

 **Castiel:** :’) aw thank you honey

 

 **Castiel:** i think

 

 **Dean:** youre stupid

 

 **Castiel:** tell me something new :-)

 

 **Dean:** :)

 

 **Castiel:** can you sleep now? or is another cat movie on

 

 **Dean:** i can sleep now

 

 **Castiel:** okay

 

 **Dean:** goodnight cas :)

 

 **Castiel:** night my love

 

 **Castiel:** :-)

 

 **Dean:** hey wait

**Dean:** cas?

**Castiel:** yes

 

 **Dean:** will you sing to me more often?

**Dean:** i mean

**Dean:** only if you want to

 

 **Dean:** you don’t have to

 

 **Dean:** but uhm

 

 **Dean:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** i will sing to you more often babe :-)

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Dean:** hey asstiel

 

 **Dean:** how come we never talk at school

 

 **Castiel: s** top with the asstiel

 

 **Castiel:** i want to talk to you everyday

 

 **Castiel:** i just don’t have the courage

 

 **Dean:** wHAT

 

 **Castiel:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** i watch you everyday

 

 **Dean:** what the fuck

 

 **Dean:** why didn’t you say anything to me

 

 **Castiel:** i was too nervous to say something

 

 **Dean:** hOW did i nOT notice you

 

 **Dean:** your hair is so bRIGHT it hurts my eyes

 

 **Castiel:** ur cute

 

 **Dean:** fuckhead

 

 **Dean:** ok

**Dean:** ok ok

**Dean:** maybe we shouldn’t meet

**Dean:** because if I see you

**Dean:** I will kill you

 

 **Castiel:** it would be an honour to be killed by you

 

 **Dean:** would it

 

 **Castiel:** yup

 

 **Dean:** I still find it uncomfortable

 

 **Dean:** that you watch me everyday

 

 **Dean:** and I never notice you

 

 **Dean:** do you watch me novak

 

 **Castiel:** I don’t know, do I winchester

 

 **Dean:** dick

 

 **Castiel:** you want my dick

 

 **Dean:** no I don’t :(

 

 **Castiel:** speaking of dicks, I can see the outline of yours in those fucking tight jeans of yours

 

 **Dean:** oops

 

 **Castiel:** its hot

 

 **Dean:** is it

 

 **Castiel:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** makes me hard

 

 **Dean:** cas

 

 **Castiel:** makes we want to suck you off

 

 **Dean:** cas stop :-(

 

 **Castiel:** maybe let you fuck my mouth

 

 **Dean:** im serious stOp

 

 **Castiel:** why

 

 **Dean:** because im babysitting so now is not the time asshole

 

 **Castiel:** cant help it

 

 **Castiel:** maybe you should stop wearing those jeans

 

 **Castiel:** (don’t actually)


	18. Chapter 18

**Dean:** hey cas

 

 **Castiel:** yeah?

 

 **Dean:** the other day

 

 **Dean:** when we talked on the phone

 

  **Dean:** and you said you didn’t do good alone

 

 **Dean:** what did you mean?

 

 **Castiel:** oh

 

 **Castiel:** uhm

 

 **Castiel:** I just uh

 

 **Castiel:** have bad anxiety? i guess yeah

 

 **Dean:** oh

 

 **Castiel:** im also depressed but we don’t talk about that

 

 **Dean:** im sorry

 

 **Castiel:** you don’t have to apologize, you didn’t cause it :-)

 

 **Dean:** sorry

 

 **Castiel:** stop apologizing

 

 **Dean: s** orry

 

 **Dean:** wait fuck sorry

 

 **Dean:** shit

 

 **Castiel:** stupid

 

 **Dean:** i know

 

 **Castiel:** but ur cute so

 

 **Dean:** ur cuter

 

 **Castiel:** babe -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor baby cas :(


	19. Chapter 19

**Dean:** castiel

 

 **Dean:** were you in that fight outside near the parking lot today

 

 **Castiel:** no

 

 **Dean:** no one has that bright blue of hair at our school

 

 **Castiel:** new kid maybe?

 

 **Dean:** castiel.

 

 **Castiel:** dean.

 

 **Dean:** why were you in a fight?

 

 **Castiel:** i told you I wasn’t

 

 **Dean:** stop lying I saw your face, and that was your fucking face

 

 **Dean: ..** cas?

 

 **Dean:** cas? :(

 

 **Dean:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of angst coming, im sorry. everything is gonna be ok tho, no one is gonna hurt my small babies. they deserve to be happy, so they're gonna be happy ok. thank you for reading!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Castiel:** im sorry i didn’t reply to you the other day

**Castiel:** i didn’t mean to

**Castiel:** i just

**Castiel:** fuck i don’t know

**Castiel:** im just stupid

**Dean:** ur not stupid cas

 

 **Dean:** but

 

 **Dean:** why did you keep denying it was you

 

 **Castiel:** i have no idea

 

 **Castiel:** i guess i didn’t want you to like

 

 **Castiel:** see me in person? Yeah

 

 **Castiel:** im just like

 

 **Castiel:** you’re like this angel in person

 

 **Castiel:** and im not?

 

 **Dean:** cas no

 

 **Dean:** you’re fucking perfect

 

 **Dean:** ok maybe you are a little stupid, but who the fuck cares? i don’t

 

 **Dean:** you might have had a bloody nose and your cheek was the shade of charlies hair, but fuck you looked stunning

 

 **Castiel:** im sorry

 

 **Dean:** why are you sorry, don’t be sorry baby

 

 **Castiel:** i cant

 

 **Dean:** cas??

 

 **Castiel:** jesus fucking christ just leave me already

 

 **Castiel:** you _will_ get sick of me

 

 **Castiel:** everyone does

 

 **Castiel:** but its ok, i am too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Castiel:** im sorry

 

 **Dean:** don’t apologize

 

 **Dean:** are you stupid

 

 **Dean:** dont answer that

 

 **Castiel:** you’re so dumb oh my god i love you

 

 **Dean:** what

 

 **Castiel:** what

 

 **Dean:** did you just

 

 **Castiel:** what

 

 **Castiel:** oh

 

 **Castiel:** uhm

 

 **Castiel:** like i mean

 

 **Castiel:** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna post a lot of chapters today, okie dokie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so dean and cas are just gonna forget about their last conversation, because they are small fuckheads in love with each other but are to dumb to do anything about it.

**Dean:** fuck

 

 **Dean:** p l e a s e

 

 **Dean:** i will pay you all my money

 

 **Dean:** to get a gun

 

 **Dean:** and kill me

 

 **Castiel:** what the fuck is happening

 

 **Dean:** my baby brother

 

 **Dean:** will not stop screaming

 

 **Dean:** and hitting me

 

 **Castiel:** did you try to cut his hair again?

 

 **Dean:** can you please

 

 **Dean:** help me out

 

 **Castiel:** how am i supposed to help you

 

 **Dean:** i mean

 

 **Dean:** you could like

 

 **Dean:** like i mean

 

 **Dean:** what a better way of meeting someone for the second time helping them out with their shithead baby brother?

 


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel fiddled with his thumbs nervously as he walked towards Dean’s street. He wouldn’t say he was nervous. He was just, well, about to shit himself.

 

Maybe it was nerves, but mixed with excitement and happiness.

 

He couldn’t quite get his head around the fact that he was about the meet Dean, the cute, bowlegged boy he messaged a shitty pick- up line to almost 5 months ago, again. However, this time with him actually knowing who to expect at the door.

 

The blue- haired boy’s heart raced faster as he turned onto Dean’s street. He looked for the numbers 1756 anxiously, his stomach doing flips as the numbers grew closer and closer until he reached 1756.  

 

‘’Fuck me.’’ Castiel whispered under his shaky breath, climbing up the set of steps leading to the front door.

 

Time went by slowly as he knocked on the door, his knuckles hitting the door once too soft and twice too hard.

 

He gnawed at his lip ring, staring at his shoes. He examined his black, slightly worn out boots. Something to set his mind at ease, even though nothing really could help him at this point.

 

Castiel’s eyes were too fixed on his shoes that he didn’t realize the door opened until he heard a small gap and a faint voice.

 

‘’ _Cas..._ ’’


	24. Chapter 24

‘’ _Cas…_ ’’

 

Castiel’s head snaps up, and instead of worn out boots and a mat for his view, it’s the exact same green eyes he fell in love with back in seventh grade.

 

‘’Fuck me.’’ That seems to be the only words that can get out of his mouth.

 

He doesn’t know who moves first, maybe it was both of them, maybe it wasn’t, all he knows is that now Dean’s arms are around his waist tightly and his own arms are around the green eyed boys middle.

 

‘’Oh my god.’’ Dean breathes out, hugging him tighter.

 

Even though they’ve met before, this was _different_. Because now they’re up close and _touching_ and they’re meeting properly.

 

‘’Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.’’ Castiel presses his head tightly into the crook of Dean’s neck. His hands are roaming Dean’s back, making sure that he’s real and not just a part of his imagination.

 

Dean giggles quietly, as if he couldn’t quite believe it either.

 

Castiel breathes in for what felt like the first time, and it smells like pie, leather, car oil, coffee and just, _Dean._ It smells like Dean and it’s the best scents Castiel has ever smelled.

 

It seems like hours before they pull apart, even though it was only ten minutes. But they’re still close, inches from each other.

 

‘’Are you real?’’ Castiel blurts out quietly, his hands reaching up to Dean’s face.

 

Dean giggles again. ‘’I am indeed real.’’

 

‘’Are you sure?’’ Castiel mumbles, his fingertips brushing over Dean’s cheek, to his lips and to his other cheek.

 

‘’I think so.’’ Dean says just as quietly, as if they spoke any louder the world would shatter. Castiel cracks a grin at Dean’s comment, fingertips going back over Dean’s lips again.

 

‘’Why do you keep touching my lips?’’ Dean asks, still just as quiet.

 

‘’Trying to vision them around my dick.’’ Castiel jokes, and Dean giggles loudly, and _oh my god his laugh is even better louder_ , Castiel thinks.

 

Dean’s giggles get louder as his head falls onto Castiel’s shoulder, and Castiel cant help but start laughing too, because Dean’s laugh is contagious.

 

‘’Way to ruin a moment, Cas.’’ Dean says as he pulls away, a wide grin plastered on his face, one side of his cheek having a deep dimple on full display, a second dimple on the other cheek peeking out just barely. Before they can get another word out, there’s a loud scream from inside the house and Dean groans. Annoyed, he adds ‘’Him too.’’


	25. Chapter 25

**Dean:** thank you for helping me with my brother

 

 **Dean:** like i want to marry you

 

 **Dean:** or something

 

 **Castiel:** if you insist :-)

 

 **Dean:** shithead

 

**Castiel: :---------)**

**Dean:** how did you know how to calm him down

 

 **Castiel:** i had a baby brother so

 

 **Castiel:** i just kinda knew what to do

 

 **Castiel:** and stuff

 

 **Dean:** oh

 

 **Dean:** makes sense

 

 **Dean:** wait

 

 **Dean:** had?

 

 **Castiel:** what

 

 **Dean:** you said had

 

 **Castiel:** oh

 

 **Dean:** you don’t have a brother anymore?

 

 **Castiel:** no i don’t have a brother anymore

 

 **Dean:** im sorry

 

 **Dean:** i didn’t

 

 **Dean:** i mean

 

 **Castiel:** save it

 

 **Dean:** im sorry cas

 

 **Castiel:** winchester.

 

 **Castiel:** save it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Castiel:** hey

 

 **Castiel:** did you know

 

 **Castiel:** that you look a lot like my next boyfriend

 

 **Dean:** oh god

 

 **Castiel:** ;-)

 

 **Dean:** i hate you

 

 **Castiel:** <333


	27. Chapter 27

**Castiel:** whats gonna happen at school tomorrow

 

 **Dean:** what do you mean?

 

 **Castiel:** like

 

 **Castiel:** do we talk

 

 **Castiel:** or something

 

 **Dean:** up to you novak

 

 **Castiel:** im indecisive

 

 **Dean:** are you saying you don’t want to?

 

 **Castiel:** what

 

 **Castiel:** no i mean

 

 **Castiel:** i want to

 

 **Castiel:** i mean if you’d let me i’d totally bang you against the lockers with everyone staring

 

 **Dean:** oh my god

 

 **Castiel:** but i mean

 

 **Castiel:** i don’t want you hurt

 

 **Castiel:** or taken away from me

 

 **Dean:** why would that happen

**Castiel:** it’s a long story

 

 **Dean:** i have time

 

 **Castiel:** don’t pull that winchester

 

 **Dean:** sorry

 

 **Dean:** but really, i have time

 

 **Castiel:** just

 

 **Castiel:** every friend i ever had

 

 **Castiel:** they were like

 

 **Castiel:** these people

 

 **Castiel:** who kind of always made my life a living hell

 

 **Castiel:** and like

 

 **Castiel:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** you know?

 

 **Dean:** cas, I’d never let anyone take me away from you.

 

 **Dean:** you should know this

 

 **Castiel:** i just

 

 **Castiel:** okay

 

 **Dean:** :-)

 

 **Castiel:** wait

 

 **Castiel:** does this mean i can bang you against the lockers?

 

 **Dean:** cAS

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Dean:** you were very cute today at school

 

 **Dean:** walking me to class and stuff

 

 **Castiel:** don’t talk winchester

 

 **Castiel:** if anyone was cute it was you

 

 **Castiel:** end of discussion

 

 **Dean:** but

 

 **Castiel:** no

 

 **Dean:** cas

 

 **Castiel:** NO

 

 **Dean:** whatever you say novak

 

 **Castiel:** indeed winchester

 

 **Dean:** (ur still cuter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, love me ;-)


	29. Chapter 29

**Dean:** ASSTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

 

 **Dean:** GUESS WHAT

 

 **Dean:** 10 days

 

 **Dean:** 1 0 D A Y S

 

 **Castiel:** I KNOW

 

 **Castiel:** oh and btw im going with you anygays

 

 **Dean:** wHAT

 

 **Dean:** BUT

 

 **Dean:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 

 **Dean:** I ALMOST CRIED WHEN YOU TOLD ME WOULDN’T GO WITH ME

 

 **Dean:** AND NOW YOU’RE THROWING THIS SHIT AT ME

 

 **Dean:** YOU CANT JUST SAY CANT GO

 

 **Dean:** AND THEN SUDDENLY ‘ANYGAY IM GOING WITH YOU’

 

 **Dean:** WHAT IF I WERE TO BRING YOUR BROTHER

 

 **Castiel:** you done with being a drama queen?

 

  **Dean:** i aM SERIOUS

 

 **Dean:** I HAVE FEELINGS YOU SHIT

 

 **Castiel:** dean. i thought i was supposed to go on vacation, but gabe is a drama queen

 

 **Castiel:** just like you actually

 

 **Castiel:** and now we’re not going

 

 **Castiel:** so im going with you to the concert capisce?

 

 **Dean:** whatever its not like i care if you go with me or not

 

 **Castiel:** sure dean, you don’t care :-)

 

 **Dean:** i don’t really, i just want to meet my husbands

 

 **Castiel:** /your sons

 

 **Dean:** don’t judge the fangirl life

 

 **Castiel:** you literally just called yourself a girl

 

 **Dean:** who cares

 

 **Castiel:** i do, i only want you for your dick

 

 **Dean:** you’ve never seen my dick stupid

 

 **Castiel:** or have i?

 

 **Dean:** fuckhead.

 

 **Dean:** anyways what are we gonna do that day?

 

 **Castiel:** go to the concert?

 

 **Dean:** duh, i mean before and after

 

 **Castiel:** well it starts at 9 and the meet and greet is a 3:30 and the venue is an hour away so I’ll probably pick you up at 12ish or like if you want to stay at my house the night before, that’s cool, I’ll try to behave

 

 **Castiel:** and before the meet and greet, we could eat or something

 

 **Castiel:** then the concert and then afterwards I’ll bring you home

 

 **Dean:** nah I’ll probably just crash at your house

 

 **Castiel:** okay that’s okay

 

 **Castiel:** my mom is excited to finally meet you

 

 **Dean:** i cant wait to meet her

 

 **Castiel:** gabe might be here

 

 **Dean:** that’s fine

 

 **Castiel:** its not, he likes to embarrass me

 

 **Dean:** oh then its definitely fine

 

 **Castiel:** who do you like?

 

 **Dean:** wow random

 

 **Dean:** who do you like?

 

 **Castiel:** i asked you first

 

 **Dean:** i asked you second

 

 **Castiel:** its doesn’t work like that

 

 **Dean:** too bad, I’ll tell you if you tell me first

 

 **Castiel:** fine

 

 **Castiel:** you know the kid who always sits in the back, James i think, he’s pretty hot

 

 **Dean:** oh yeah, hes uhm pretty cool i guess

 

 **Castiel:** your turn

 

 **Dean:** I don’t like anyone

 

 **Castiel:** but you said you’d tell me

 

 **Dean:** it was just to get to know who you like

 

 **Dean:** I gotta go, my mom needs me

 

 **Castiel:** uhm.. okay


	30. Chapter 30

**Dean:** cas likes someone

 

 **Charlie:** i know

 

 **Dean:** what??

 

 **Charlie:** i know cas likes someone

 

 **Dean:** well who is it?

 

 **Charlie:** you really don’t know?

 

 **Dean:** no!?

 

 **Charlie:** you’re honestly so dumb

 

 **Dean:** that’s mean :(

 

 **Charlie:** even gabe knows

 

 **Charlie:** you’re just really dumb

 

 **Dean:** he thinks whoever he likes likes him too

 

 **Charlie:** because he does

 

 **Dean:** is it gabe

 

 **Charlie:** yup because his BROTHER has a mutual crush with his own brother, yup

 

 **Dean:** I hate this, you all know something I don’t

 

 **Charlie:** who does it bother you so much?

 

 **Dean:** pfttt it doesn’t

 

 **Charlie:** dean

 

 **Dean:** Charlie

 

 **Charlie:** dean

 

 **Dean:** because I like him okay?! I like the stupid punk with his blue hair, his pretty blue eyes and his stupid smirk

 

 **Charlie:** oh I know, just wanted you to admit it

 

 **Dean:** I hate you

 

 **Charlie:** I know this too

 

 **Dean:** goodbye Charles

 

 **Charlie:** I love you too Dean

 

+

 

 **Castiel:** I told Dean I like someone

 

 **Gabriel:** okay? Did you tell him it was him

 

 **Castiel:** lol no

 

 **Castiel:** he now thinks I like someone else

 

 **Gabriel:** fucking idiot

 

 **Castiel:** gabe please tell me who he likes

 

 **Gabriel:** you’re both idiots

 

 **Castiel:** whats that supposed to mean

 

 **Gabriel:** it means your both idiot

 

 **Gabriel:** bye cassie, I don’t talk to idiots

 

 **Castiel:** your boyfriends an idiot

 

 **Gabriel:** yeah but hes my idiot so its alright

 

 **Gabriel:** plus sex with him is bomb, and im not giving that up

 

 **Castiel:** hes 15 gabe

 

 **Gabriel:** so what

 

 **Gabriel:** you were like 12 when you lost your virginity

 

 **Castiel:** true

 

 **Gabriel:** you know you could have bomb ass sex with dean if you’d stop being a pussy and man up

 

 **Castiel:** I cant! I don’t want to be rejected, how embarrassing

 

 **Gabriel:** cas will you just shut up

 

 **Castiel:** I want to strangle you

 

 **Gabriel:** and I want to slap some sense in you but like isn’t a wish granting factory

 

 **Castiel:** I actually really hate you

 

 **Gabriel:** the feeling is mutual asstiel

 

 **Castiel:** u r such a little bitch

 

 **Gabriel:** at least I made a move and now have a boyfriend

 

 **Castiel:** sam made that move

 

 **Gabriel:** I asked him to be my boyfriend??

 

 **Castiel:** he made the move to talk to you

 

 **Castiel:** I made the move to talk to dean

 

 **Castiel:** so dean cas make the move and ask me out

 

 **Gabriel:** well he needs to know that you like him first fuckhead

 

 **Castiel:** stop making things logical

 

 **Gabriel:** stop making excuses

 

 **Castiel:** stop telling me how to live my life

 

 **Gabriel:** stop complaining about your non existent love life

 

 **Castiel:** why are you my brother

 

 **Gabriel:** because im the only one that can tolerate you

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Castiel:** so ur just gonna stay at my house tonight and tomorrow?

 

 **Dean:** yeah

 

 **Dean:** if its cool with you

 

 **Castiel:** course, I’ll pick you up in like 30?

 

 **Dean:** alright :-)

 

 **Castiel:** you used the nose ;-)

 

 **Dean:** shit

 

After sending Castiel that message, he threw his phone on the bed, cringing when it bounced off and hit the ground with a dull thud. He really hoped it didn’t crack, he needed that for the concert. He then grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving clothes that he was eighty nine percent sure were clean in it.

 

Looking through everything on his desk his eyes widened when he couldn’t seem to find the most important things. He started to look through his nightstand and then even his closet before he took a shaky breath.

 

‘’Mom!’’ He called, panic starting to rise.

 

‘’Son!’’ She called back, and Dean heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

‘’Do you, uhm, have you seen the concert tickets anywhere?’’ He asked turning back to look through all the books and papers he had on his desk again

 

‘’No.’’ Mary said and Dean whipped around to stare at her, practically in tears before she started to laugh, ‘’yes Dean, they’re in the top drawer of my night stand since I know you would lose them if you kept them.’’

 

Dean leaned against his desk and let out a relieved breath before scowling at her, ‘’why couldn’t you have said that at first. I was panicking.’’

 

‘’I know. Maybe you should take more responsibility of your things.’’ Mary told him rolling her eyes before turning around and making her way back down the stairs.

 

Dean mocked her to himself as he dragged himself down the hallway to his mom’s room. If she didn’t have the tickets there’s a good chance he would have cried, he really needed to see his idols in concert.

 

Going to her nightstand, he immediately found the ticket and VIP pass, picking them up. He also found a few condoms that were different sizes.

 

‘’Mom!’’ He screeched, cheek flushing a nice shade of red.

 

‘’Safe sex is the best sex!’’ She yelled from downstairs with a small laugh, and Dean groaned because why was his mom such and embarrassment? And it’s not like he’ll be having sex with the punk anytime soon anways, so the condom was not needed. But if he stuck it in his pocket anyways, well no one has to know.

 

 **Castiel:** im here so come out

 

 **Dean:** but im already out?

 

 **Castiel:** huh

 

 **Dean:** nevermind fuckhead

 

‘’Mom im leaving.’’ Dean told Mary as he walked past the kitchen.

 

‘’Have fun sweetheart, and make sure you kiss that boy at least once during your time with him.’’ Mary replied going over to pull him into a hug, but Mary then added, ‘’Dean, sweetheart, your eyes tell a hell of a story. Don’t you dare say you don’t like him or he doesn’t like you. I saw the way you two were with each other that night at dinner. Take a risk and kiss him.’’ She said and kissed him on the cheek, ‘’now have the time of your life, I love you Dean.’’

 

Dean was quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to say so he went with just nodding and muttering out an ‘I love you too’.

 

Slipping on his shoes, he felt his phone vibrate a few times in his pocket, but he rolled his eyes and ignored it. Castiel was too impatient.

 

‘’I told you I’d be right out.’’ Dean said once he was settled into Castiel’s truck.

 

‘’No you didn’t, you said ‘but im already out’ and then called me fuckhead.’’ Castiel said backing out of Dean’s driveway.

 

‘’Yeah well that’s basically the same thing.’’ Dean shrugged, laughing when Castiel shot him a dirty look.

 

It was mostly silent after that with the radio playing faintly in the background, but it was comfortable and Dean enjoyed watching the houses pass by in a blur as Castiel softly hummed to whatever song was on the radio. Dean started bouncing his leg once he realized that he was meeting Castiel’s family in less than 5 minutes, so he started the panic again.

 

Every negative scenario started running through his head, like ‘ _what if his mom hates me? What if his brothers hate me and like punch me or something?_ ’ He looked at Castiel and his mom’s word came back to him. _Does she mean he likes me back? No he likes James._ Wrinkling his nose to himself in distaste and brought his gaze back out the window, he didn’t want to think about that.

 

A hand on Dean’s thigh brought him out of his thoughts and seized the bouncing of his leg.

 

‘’You’re thinking way to hard, what’s up?’’

 

Dean looked from Castiel’s hand to his face, he couldn’t really think much of anything than being aware of the heat of Castiel’s hand that was seeping through his jeans. ‘’What if your family hates me?’’

 

A small laugh leaving Castiel’s lips caught Dean off guard, ‘’is that seriously what you’re worried about? C’mon Dean, I primes you they will love you. My mom will absolutely adore you, probably love you more than me, if we’re being honest here.’’

 

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, ‘’okay, okay but im still nervous.’’ He trailed off, the dashboard becoming much more interesting than it was 10 seconds ago.

 

Castiel squeezed his thigh emitting a small squeak from the younger boy and drove into a driveway, which Dean assumed was his own. ‘’We can always sneak off to my room and make out if you’d rather do that.’’ He smirked before getting out, leaving Dean very confused and slightly turned on.

 

+

 

‘’This is definitely the cutest one.’’

 

‘’What are you guys talking about? Look at his toothless grin here.’’

 

‘’No, look at this one! This one is obviously the cutest.’’

 

Dean looked at Gabriel and they both shook their head at Naomi, because no that definitely wasn’t the cutest.

 

Dean was currently sat in between Naomi and Gabriel on the couch as they flipped through one of Castiel’s baby books while Castiel say on the other couch scowling at the three of them. Castiel was right, everyone did like Dean and made him as if he was already part of the family and Dean didn’t really know why it felt so comfortable being around Gabriel, Naomi and Chuck.

 

They were currently trying to decide which picture of Castiel was the cutest, and it wasn’t easy since there were many.

‘’Cassie you look so cute in that little speedo!’’ Dean cooed teasingly as he came across a picture of Castiel on a beach holding a thumb up with a big grin on his face, he had to have been around 6 and it was quite the picture.

 

‘’I thought you hated being called Cassie?’’ Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow at the younger one.

 

Castiel suddenly stood up, ‘’okay.’’ He exclaimed drawing out the word and ignored Gabriel’s question. He grabbed Dean’s wrist and pulled him off the couch, ‘’Dean and me are going up to my room. Enough pictures of me.’’

 

‘’Is this the part where we make out?’’ Dean joked once Castiel had closed the door to his room.

 

Dean looked around his room as he sat on his bed. It was cleaner than he would have thought, the desk in the corner of his room had books and papers piled on top of it but so did his, the wall facing his bed had tons of posters overlapping each other and there was a pile of clothes in the corner of his room that Dean assumed were clean.

 

Castiel bounced on top Dean, bringing him out his thoughts as he was pushed back on the bed with Castiel straddling his hips, ‘’I mean we could.’’ He wiggled his eyebrows as he looked down at Dean.

 

‘’At least lock the door first.’’ Dean giggled jokingly pushing at his chest weakly.

 

‘’Where’s the fun in that?’’ Castiel joked, eyes flickering over every feature on Dean’s face as he watches Dean’s expression change from happiness to something a bit darker and unreadable. Castiel suddenly becomes aware of how close they are, Castiel pressed on top of Dean, their breaths mingling into one between the two. ‘’What would you do if I just kissed you?’’

 

‘’Do it and find out.’’ Dean breathed in reply, but Castiel didn’t move, too stunned that Dean didn’t push him off and flee from the house.

 

Dean was the first to break the silence, as he makes a frustrated noise and suddenly fisting the fabric of Castiel’s shit and hauling him down so he’s closer, smashing their lips together with slightly too much force but neither of the boys focused on that.

 

Castiel’s hands found their way to Dean’s hair and he tangled his fingers in it, making Dean gasp into his mouth.

 

But before anything else could happen the door opened surprising both boys, which resulted in them knocking heads before jumping apart.

 

‘’Cassie mom wants you to do the dishes..’’ Gabriel trailed off watching in amusement as the two boys stared at each other with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. A smirk started to appear on his lips as he turned back around and closed the door behind him again, ‘’Mom you owe me 20 bucks!’’

 

Castiel looked at Dean, face reddening even more than it already was. He opened his mouth to say something but interrupted as the door opened once again with Gabriel popping his head into the room.

 

‘‘Cassie, if you’re gonna make out with your technically- boyfriend then at least make sure the doors are locked first.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okAY OKAY there's gonna be a lot of like real real chapters now, because they're going to the concert and stuff and happy things will happen! but it's still gonna go back to being a texting story thingy :-))


	32. Chapter 32

‘’Cas.’’ A voice softly cooed drawing out the word.

 

Castiel groaned at the familiar voice, waving off his mom and rolled his body on top of Dean snuggling his head further into the crook of his neck. Dean subconsciously tightened his arms that were draped around the older boys body, pulling him closer.

 

Last night after their small kiss, the rest of the night was full of awkward silences, flushed cheeks and stolen glances.

 

Originally, they fell asleep beside each other, but some time during the night Dean must have switched his position; Castiel wasn’t going to complain. He was however definitely going to Gabriel the silent treatment; he should learn how to knock.

 

‘’Castiel get your lazy ass up.’’ Naomi tried again.

 

‘’Castiel Novak.’’

 

Castiel ignored her and focused on Dean’s steady heartbeat and the soft sound of the fan.

 

There was a small silence and Castiel was about to drift off to sleep once again, when a small shutter sound woke him.

 

Castiel let out an irritated sigh and slowly slid out of Dean’s grip, Dean’s eyebrows furrowed for a small second before he twisted the other way and cuddled into his pillow,

 

All the irritation Castiel felt immediately washed away as it turned into something along the lines of fond. He turned back around to meet his smiling mother.

 

‘’What are you doing?’’ He asked, voice groggy as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 

‘’Getting your lazy butts up so you two aren’t late for the concert and greet and meet thing. It’s already eleven thirty.’’ Naomi explained grinning at something on her phone and Castiel narrowed his eyes, he now knows what the shutter sound was.

 

‘’Heard from Gabe you two kissed, thought you two weren’t dating and you didn’t like him?’’ Naomi poked raising an eyebrow.

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and he quickly glanced at Dean to make sure he was still asleep. The little snores that left him confirmed that he was. He then got out of bed, shuddering once as the cool air hit his bare chest and pulled Naomi into the hallway, quietly shutting the door.

 

‘’Are you two dating?’’

 

Castiel scoffed and shook his head.

 

‘’Did you two have any sexual actions? I swear to god you better have used protection, I don’t need little Cassie’s running around anytime soon.’’

 

‘’Will you stop!?’’ He squawked and covered his burning face with his hands.

 

‘’Im just saying, im too young to be a grandmother and I don’t need my little baby getting a baby, especially one like you who-‘’

 

‘’Naomi.’’ He groaned out, cutting off whatever she was going to say next.

 

‘’Castiel Shurley Novak. You do not call me Naomi, I am your mother not one of your buddies.’’

 

‘’But then how come you call me Castiel instead of son? I’m your offspring am I not?’’

 

Naomi just raised an eyebrow at him, which shut him up. He has learned the hard way to not fight with his mom.  ‘’Will you just get up and get ready and leave.’’

 

‘’Are you trying to kick me out?’’

 

‘’If that’s how you want to look at it.’’ Naomi shrugged rubbing Castiel’s bare shoulder. ‘’I’ll make you guys something to eat.’’

 

Castiel just scowled at her retreating figure before opening the door again.

 

Dean was sprawled out on the middle of the bed doing something on his phone, looking up once hearing the door opening. Suddenly a huge grin made its way on his face, ‘’Cassie.’’ He sang.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, ‘’Um.’’

 

Dean threw back the covers and attacked Castiel in a hug, Castiel stumbled back not expecting the sudden weight being thrown at him, ‘’Im meeting my husbands today and its all thanks to you!’’

 

Castiel breathed out a short laugh and wrapped his arms around his waist in return, ‘’Course sweetheart.’’ He sighed, melting into the younger boys arms.

 

Dean withdrew himself a little, ‘’sweetheart?’’

 

Castiel’s cheeks flushed, ‘’um yeah, sorry, I wont call-‘’

 

‘’Its fine, I like it.’’ Dean cut him off with a warm smile, which just made Castiel’s cheeks darken more.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please not that i dont know anything about acdc, so i just made a bunch of shit up. also long chapter bc i love you guys!

Standing in line was torture. They got there a little later than expected due to traffic, so they were in the back of the line.

 

Everyone around them was chatting happily to each other and every once in a while there was a loud squeal hard, and Castiel kind of just wanted to strangle Dean.

 

Dean was bouncing with nerves and excitement, literally bouncing up and down. Castiel had to smack his shoulder to tell him to stop. Dean gave him a look and did it a few more times before stopping completely and stood on his tippy shoes to see how far away they were, but he was too short and he already knew it would be a while.

 

Fiddling with his VIP pass he had around his neck he chewed on his bottom lip, he was not prepared for this. What was he supposed to say? How was he going to pose? What if he says something wrong?

 

Castiel immediately noticed Dean’s mood falter and nudged his arm, giving him a reassuring smile which Dean tried returning.

 

Dean could hear their voices and he was impatiently looking forward to hear them say his name and just see them in person in general.

 

The line was getting closer to the front, Dean’s palms were becoming sweatier, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Dean and Castiel both showed the security guard their VIP passes and let him scan them and then he motioned for them to continue walking, and they were then met with five men messing around with each other.

 

‘’What’s up guys!’’ Cliff exclaimed, happier than ever. Dean froze hearing him face to face, he sounded so good on his phone when he was listening to music or watching an interview, but he sound even better in person. He wanted to hug him but thought that maybe that might be too weird.

 

‘’Im Castiel and that’s Dean, I love you guys and he’s a massive, massive fan and clearly a little star struck.’’ Castiel laughed, hiding his own excitement quite well as he glanced at Dean who kept darting his eyes back and forth between the five.

 

Cliff let out a breathy laugh, walked over to Dean, and threw an arm around his shoulder. Dean tensed before relaxing into his touch, ‘’no need to be nervous mate, normal people here.’’

 

Dean’s cheek flushed and hesitantly nodded, ‘’o-okay. Yeah, sorry, normal not famous, okay, I love you.’’ He stumbled over his words, groaning quietly to himself because hes making a fool out of himself. Cliff let out a chuckle in reply.

 

One of the security guards cleared his throat and tapped his watch, motioning them to hurry up

 

Angus scowled and gave Dean and Castiel an apologetic look; it wasn’t fair to the fans they only got so little time with them.

 

Stevie copied Cliff’s actions with Dean, ‘’Looks like we should get this ride on the road, since ya know people are impatient!’’ He exclaimed, just loud enough so the security guard could hear, which he got a teasing glare in return. Brian led the boys over to where a back drop and a camera was with Chris following them with a small pout on his lips.

 

Once getting in front of the backdrop Cliff chuckles at how read and nervous Dean still was, ‘’hey Dean, breath.’’

 

‘’I cant, I don’t think – is this real? I think I might faint.’’

 

Cliff patted his shoulder with a small fond smile on his lips, ‘’I cant assure you it is and that wouldn’t be too good, then you wont be able to see us perform a kick ass concert!’’

 

‘’Cliff c’mon, we’re gonna get out asses beat by Jack.’’ Stevie urged him on but Cliff waved him off.

 

‘’So how do you guys wanna do this?’’ Chris questioned Dean and Castiel.

 

Cliff smirked and immediately around Dean’s waist, ‘’don’t know about you guys but.’’

 

Dean gasped in surprise and froze before letting out a small giggle and returning the hug.

 

Castiel bit his lip, trying his hardest to swallow the jealousy as he watched, telling himself that he had no right to be jealous.

 

Angus went and leaned on Dean’s back, throwing a thumbs up and Castiel copied his actions but against Cliff’s back.

 

Brian crouched on one knee next to Angus and Castiel and pointed towards them, while Stevie did the same but next to Dean and Cliff. Chris sat down in front of them, doing a ‘what can you do?’ pose.

 

The photographer counted down from 3, then a click was heard and Castiel and Dean were handed a photo. Giving each of the boys a hug and telling them they loved them, Dean and Castiel were pushed away from them buy a security guard.

 

‘’Did that just happen?’’ Dean breathed out, he was in utter shock as he leaned his body onto Castiel’s.

 

‘’It certainly did and you just made a complete fool out of yourself in front of your husbands.’’ Castiel replied teasingly, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist and yeah, he definitely deserved the hard shove he got in return.

 

+

 

‘’For our last song we are going to play Shot of Love!’’

 

The crowd erupted in screams, hoots, and hollers as the beginning of the song started to play.

 

‘’I love this song.’’ Dean shouted pulling his phone out of his pocket going to record them, mesmerized by the guys singing their hearts out to the crowd who were singing their own lyrics back to them.

 

The concert so far has been absolutely amazing, the guys on stage seemed to be having a good time and the energy in the whole arena was mind blowing and Castiel couldn’t get enough of it. He loved concerts and the rush they gave him.

 

Castiel drew his attention from the stage to the shorter boy standing close to him, mumbling along to the words. Castiel opened his mouth but was at a loss of words as he just stared at Dean who had a large grin on his face, sweaty hair and his eyes glimmering with pure happiness and just _fuck_.

 

Dean’s eyes darted to Castiel, feeling his eyes on him. Dean offered him a small smile, letting out a surprising yelp as the girl standing next to him pushed him into Castiel.

 

Dean had a suspicion it was on purpose, earlier she had asked the pair if they were dating but when they denied it, she didn’t believe them. Maybe it was because of their tinted pink cheeks and hesitation but maybe she was just persistent that they were together.

 

Castiel steadied Dean, hands not leaving his shoulders and gulping once Dean rested his hands on Castiel’s hips in return. Castiel will just blame his blushing cheeks on the heat from dancing, it definitely wasn’t because of his close proximity with Dean. Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, Castiel studied Dean’s face; the desire to kiss him only increased seeing Dean’s lips part slightly.

 

Dean let his gaze slip down from Castiel’s bright blue eyes to his lips, leaning closer he brought his thumb up to free the trapped skin, ‘’don’t do that.’’

 

‘’Why?’’

 

‘’It makes it harder to ignore the urge to kiss you.’’ Dean murmured, lips ghosting over Castiel’s.

 

‘’Give into the urge and just fucking kiss me.’’ Castiel said closing the small distance the two had between them.

 

Dean immediately kissed back and pulled him close, tangling his fingers into the mess of Castiel’s hair. The kiss was feverish yet innocent and Dean let out a small sigh of content.

 

Castiel pulled back and rested his forehead against Dean’s, his grip on his waist was tight, not wanting him to pull away. Trying to even out his breathing he slowly opened his eyes, Dean’s green ones staring back at him.

 

With the butterflies swarming in his stomach and Dean’s favourite band singing in the background, Castiel decided there wouldn’t ever be another perfect opportunity.

 

‘’Dean,’’ Castiel started staying close so Dean would be able to hear him, ‘’I like you. I like you so fucking much and im falling hard and I hope you’re there to catch me. I’ve liked you ever since I first had a class with you back in seventh grade and your laugh caught my attention. You’re just really cute and amazing and have a good taste in music. And wow, im so into you and im so glad I let Gabriel talk me into bugging Charlie for your number and I just really really really like you.’’ He finished biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he braced himself to be pushed away.

 

Castiel could hear a faint sigh leave Dean which sounded oddly relieved before Dean pressed his lip to Castiel’s, moving them against his trying to get Castiel to follow him.

 

Castiel’s eyes flew open and his jaw went slack. Dean pulled away, hurt washing over him as he raised an eyebrow at the punk.

 

‘’What are you doing?’’ Castiel’s shocked expression made Dean scoff.

 

‘’Um showing you the feeling is mutual?’’

 

‘’Why couldn’t you just tell me?’’ Castiel asked, eyes still wide.

 

‘’Is that your way of saying you don’t want to kiss me?

 

Castiel immediately shook his head and tugged Dean towards him.

 

A squeal would definitely have left Castiel if it wasn’t for Dean’s lips on his again.

 


	34. Chapter 34

By the time they got back to Castiel’s it was almost 2 in the morning. They tried to be as quiet as possible while walking through the house, but still being high of excitement and adrenaline still pumping through their veins, it probably didn’t work out too well.

 

‘’I think you should serenade me.’’ Dean giggles falling backwards on Castiel’s bed once he finished changing into just a pair of boxers and sweatpants, noticing the guitar in the corner of the room.

 

‘’I think you should tell me your 11:11 wish.’’

 

Dean gave him a funny look, ‘’its way past 2 in the morning, 11:11 was a few hours ago.’’

 

Castiel shrugged and sat down next to him, ‘’ well yeah, but its 2:12 so somewhere in the world its 11:12.’’ He pointed out.

 

‘’Okay well I have three things.’’ Dean answered and Castiel motioned him to go on, ‘’to have sex with the youngest Novak, become his boyfriend and have some coffee. In no particular order.’’ Dean smirked sitting up.

 

Castiel just blinked at him.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, the smirk still playing on his lips,’’ well? Gonna make my wishes come true or not?’’

 

‘’You little shit.’’ Castiel groaned and pushed Dean back down on the bed pressing their lips together, straddling his hips.

 

Dean fisted Castiel’s shirt and tugged him closer, Castiel threaded his fingers through the younger boys hair as the once tentative kiss, became more demanding once Dean bites down on Castiel’s bottom lip and pulled gently and slipped his tongue into his mouth. The heat from Castiel’s mouth made Dean let out a quiet moan.

 

Castiel let out a low groan in return, grinding down to get at least some type of friction,’’ fuck.’’ He gasped; he could feel his jeans growing tighter buy the second. Pulling away from Dean’s lips pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his jaw before kissing down the side of his neck. Dean craned his neck to give Castiel better access. Dean bit down on the inside of his cheek to contain any noises that were threatening to spill. It’s too early in the morning to wake up Castiel’s parents because of his moaning. Castiel’s mouth was hot and his lips were soft against his skin.

 

Dean slid his hands up down and up under Castiel’s shirt, his cold hands meeting Castiel’s warm skin made Castiel shudder and let out a small curse.

 

Each muffled sound went straight to Castiel’s almost fully erect cock; he really hopes he doesn’t come embarrassingly quick. Castiel bites down gently once reaching his collarbone and licking over it once, really wanting to mark every part of Dean’s body.

 

‘’You’re fucking killing me with the noises you’re making.’’ Castiel breathed against his skin, voice low and husky.

 

‘’Should hear what I sound like while getting a blow job.’’ Dean replied and tugs Castiel’s head back up to his face, pressing another open- mouthed kiss to his mouth before tugging at the hem of Castiel’s shirt. He wasn’t comfortable being the only shirtless one as they were making out. Castiel sat up, took it off throwing it carelessly on the ground before ducking down, and placed open- mouthed kisses down Dean’s chest to his stomach. Castiel tightens his grip he has on Dean’s sides as he feels Dean’s stomach muscles tighten before relaxing again.

 

Castiel stopped right above Dean’s waistband, and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes asking for permission. Dean looks back at him through hooded eyes and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 

‘’I swear to god Cas, if you stop right now I will leave and fucking walk home.’’ Dean panted out, his fingers curling in Castiel’s hair. A breathless chuckle left Castiel as he leaned up to give him a chaste kiss before pulling back with Dean, chasing his lips with a frustrated groan.

 

Castiel tucks two fingers under Dean’s waistband and licks his lips, he’s only given a couple of blowjobs in his life and most of them were given when he was six beers in. Without a warning, Castiel pulls down Dean’s sweatpants and boxers in one swift motion.

 

Castiel stared at his fully erect cock spring against his stomach. Dean scoffed under him, begging him to do something. Completely ignoring the main problem, Castiel ducked his head between Dean’s legs, nuzzling his face into Dean’s delicious thighs. Placing small kisses to the tan skin emitted a low moan from the younger boy.

 

‘’F-fuck.. Cas.’’ Dean gasped as he threw his head back when Castiel started sucking and biting at the skin. Looking at his thigh Castiel smirked to himself, there will definitely be marks.

 

Wetting his lips Castiel glances at Dean before taking his cock into his mouth, his tongue flat against the underside of it making Dean grip the sheet until his knuckles turn white, biting back a moan.

 

Castiel used one hand to jerk Dean off with what he couldn’t reach in rhythm of the bob of his head and the other to run his fingers up and down the insides of his thighs. Pinching him at one point making Dean glare down at him.

 

‘’Can you not be an asshole for one minute..’’ The last part turned into a breathy moan as Castiel worked his way to his head and licked it a few times.

 

Castiel pinched his thigh again in reply.

 

‘’Hey Cassie! I tried calling you. How was the-‘’ The door opened.

 

‘’GABE.’’ Castiel shrieked, face flushing pushing himself away from Dean, who was equally humiliated to be caught getting sucked off.

 

‘’Holy fuck, im sorry, shit.’’ Gabriel froze, immediately leaving the room in such hurry he ran right into the doorframe.

 

‘’Fucking gay babies.’’ He muttered, closing the door behind him.

 

‘’Your brother just saw my dick, that’s such a boner killer.’’


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! im so sorry i havent updated in a while, but life came in the way. i managed to get a boyfriend, crazy i know right. but anyways, im back to updating so prepare! love ya

**Castiel:** so this means we’re dating right

 

 **Dean:** we literally just had this conversation before i left your house

 

 **Castiel:** im just making sure I wasn’t reading it wrong

 

 **Dean:** i asked you to be my boyfriend

 

 **Dean:** moron

 

 **Castiel:** hEy that is a mean word to say to your boyfriend

 

 **Castiel:** boyfriend

 

 **Castiel:** b o y f r i e n d

 

 **Castiel:** this feels like a dream, calling you boyfriend

 

 **Dean:** get used to it loser

 

 **Castiel:** I definitely will :-)

 

 **Dean:** I like you

 

 **Castiel:** I like you too?

 

 **Dean:** I like you a lot

 

 **Castiel:** oh is this like a I love you but not really and is just a I like you?

 

 **Dean:** yes, now appreciate it, im trying to be cute

 

 **Castiel:** god I really like you

 

 **Dean:** i like you more

 

 **Castiel:** stfu, I’ve liked you since seventh grade, you didn’t even know who I was till this year

 

 **Dean:** no I did, I just thought you were a typical narcissistic asshole

 

 **Castiel:** well I am

 

 **Dean:** well you’re not

 

 **Castiel:** shut up

 

 **Dean:** don’t be a bitch

 

 **Castiel:** we are relationship goals

 

 **Dean:** we’re better than sabriel

 

 **Castiel:** every relationship is better than sabriel

 

 **Dean:** when are we going to tell our parents

 

 **Castiel:** lets just kiss in front of them

 

 **Castiel:** they already think we are :-)

 

 **Dean:** stop with the nose

 

 **Castiel:** its cute

 

 **Dean:** its disturbing

 

_Castiel added Gabriel to the conversation._

_Castiel added Kevin to the conversation._

_Castiel added Charlie to the conversation._

**Gabriel:** I don’t like any of you what do you want

 

 **Charlie:** I will not hesitate to break your arms

 

 **Charlie:** is this because of Dean and Castiel’s marriage I already know

 

 **Gabriel:** Dean and Castiel are married?

 

 **Gabriel:** they got engaged??

 

 **Gabriel:** I mean I knew they fucked, but not this

 

 **Gabriel:** I thought castiel was too much of a pussy to even ask him out?

 

 **Gabriel:** why the fuck wasn’t I invited

 

 **Gabriel:** actually why wasn’t I the best man

 

 **Gabriel:** whAt tHe fUcK

 

 **Dean:** why are you this much of an idiot

**Castiel:** how are you my brother

 

 **Gabriel:** DONT BE FUCKING RUDE

 

 **Dean:** hey don’t swear!

 

 **Gabriel:** shut the fuck up

 

 **Charlie:** anyways.

 

 **Castiel:** dean baby, I thought we were gonna tell them together

 

 **Dean:** no you suggested it and I said it was dumb idea, then kissed you and left

 

 **Gabriel:** tell us what

 

 **Charlie:** oh my god please tell me you’re joking and have caught up on that they are dating

 

 **Gabriel:** OMG BRO YOU FINALLY GOT THE DICK

 

_Dean left the conversation._

_Kevin left the conversation._

**Gabriel:** oh

 

 **Gabriel:** rude

 

 

 **Gabriel:** aNYWAYS YOU GOT THE DICK

 

 **Gabriel:** DID YOU FUCK AGAIN

 

 **Gabriel:** DID YOU SEE HIS DICK

 

 **Gabriel:** BLOWJOBS????

 

_Castiel left the conversation._

**Gabriel:** wait so was the marriage fr?


	36. Chapter 36.

‘’You’ll probably meet Balthazar.’’ Castiel warned swinging their hands as they walked up the Novak’s driveway.

 

''Should I be scared?’’

 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, ‘’Well he’s like an older version of Gabe, just more of an annoying asshole. You know one time when I was eight he was being mean, so I punched him in the balls. Then he punched me back on the arm, and I had a bruise the size of his arm for like three weeks. I also cried for two hours when it happened, because I was a scrawny little shit and it hurt like really bad. It was like stepping on a lego, but worse.’’

 

Dean let out a small giggle, ‘’Tell me more.’’

 

‘’Okay, so once we went on a vacation when I was like eleven I think. I can’t remember where, but there was an outdoor pool at the hotel we were staying at, and it had a diving board and a slide. So me and Luci were racing towards the slide, and I got there before him. And as I was climbing up the ladder he pulled me by my swimming trunks and I fell off the ladder, and onto the concrete with my trunks pooled at my ankles. And yeah, that’s the story of how he broke my arm.’’

 

‘’Aw babe,’’ Dean said, suppressing a laugh that was bound to come out. ‘’Was your junk showing?’’ He asked and followed Castiel inside. Castiel nodded glumly, and let the door shut.

 

‘’Mother! Where are you? I have something to tell you!’’ Castiel yelled, shutting the door.

 

‘’In the kitchen! Is Dean with you?’’

 

Castiel and Dean exchanged glances and Castiel replied with: ‘’When isn’t he?’’

 

‘’Cassie!’’ An unfamiliar voice to Dean came from the kitchen and echoed throughout the house.

 

Castiel let out and excited gasp and let go of Dean’s hand, ‘’Balthy is here!’’ He exclaimed pretty much skipping into the kitchen with Dean following. Although Castiel complains about Balthazar and borderline hates him, he hasn’t seen Balthazar in almost a year, and he did really miss him.

 

‘’Balth!’’ Castiel grinned and was immediately pulled into a hug from the older boy.

 

Naomi took a picture of the embrace before sending a soft smile towards Dean, ‘’Hello love.’’ She greeted and turned back around to mix something she had in a bowl. Gabriel, who was sitting at the table also looked away from his two brothers to look at him, ‘’Dean my man!’’

 

Balthazar pulled away from the hug once realizing there was another person in the room. He kept and arm around Castiel’s shoulder and focused on Dean, ‘’I don’t think I’ve seen you before, Dean I’m guessing?’’

 

Dean laughed and nodded holding out a hand, ‘’That’d be me. I’m Castiel’s boyfriend.’’ His eyes widened and his arm dropped back down to his side, once realizing what he said.

 

_Fuck._

 

‘’Dean!’’ Castiel hissed giving him a look. They were supposed to tell them together, not just blurt it out.

 

Well now they won’t have to have an uncomfortable coming out as a couple conversation. Castiel should be thanking him.

 

Naomi gasped in surprise and gave both Dean and Castiel glares while Dean just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’If it makes you feel better, I only just asked him out a few days ago?’’

 

‘’Boyfriend ey?’’ Balthazar smirked, pushing Castiel towards Dean as he looked between the two blushing boys. He studied Dean who squirmed slightly under the gaze before Balthazar spoke again, ‘’You got yourself a good one Cas, I approve.’’

 

Gabriel stood up quickly letting his chair fall back, ‘’I fucking knew it!’’ He shouted, eyes lightening up and Naomi scolded him for his language. ‘’You guys really need to start locking the door when you go down on each other. I’ve seen things I don’t ever want to see again.’’ He added, gaze sliding to Dean and made a face as he teasingly gagged. Dean blushed harder and hid his face into Castiel’s chest.

 

‘’Hey you’re the one who needs to learn how to knock!’’ Castiel argued back with Gabriel.

 

‘’What the fuck did I miss while I was gone.’’ Balthazar questioned watching with amusement.

 

‘’Gabe is a huge cock block.’’ Dean scowled and Balthazar nodded in agreement. ‘’Tell me about it, thank god I don’t have to worry about him while at college.’’

 

Gabriel just put his hands up in surrender, a look of innocence taking over his features. ‘’Hey I just walk in at bad times okay! And they are the ones who need to stop doing things with each other while other people are home!’’

 

‘’You two better use a condom.’’ Naomi interrupted the boy’s bickering, pointing a spatula towards Dean and Castiel, ‘’I mean it. I’ll buy them for you if you need me too. Lube even.’’

 

‘’Oh my god mom, shut up.’’ Castiel pleaded, shaking his head at his mom while his two brothers cackles at his mortified face.

 

He really needed to invest in a new family.

 

+

 

‘’So what you are telling me is you confessed your dying love to him in the middle of the concert? Aw sweetie, that’s so cute!’’ Naomi exclaimed, clapping her hands together as they sat around the table. Naomi was at the end, then it went Dean and Castiel on one side and Gabriel and Balthazar on the other side.

 

Castiel had his face hiding in his hands and Dean could feel his blush creeping down his neck. So much for not have an uncomfortable conversation.

 

‘’Mom I think you’re embarrassing them.’’ Balthazar pointed out. Naomi waved him off and got up, collecting everybody’s plates and go to wash them.

 

‘’Good, keep going! They deserve it, my poor virgin eyes!’’ Gabriel said dramatically as Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

 

‘’Virgin eyes my ass. I heard you over my music on full volume when you lost your virginity. It was scarring.’’ Balthazar scoffed, not bothering to spare a glance at the kitchen to see if Naomi was listening.

 

‘’So anyways, how was the concert? I never asked you again after the… the incident.’’ Gabriel asked leaning back in his seat watching as Dean lit up.

 

‘’Oh my god, it was such a dream come true! Especially when we met them! They’re all so nice and funny and down to earth and just, they smell amazing too.’’ Dean rambled smiling widely, remembering when they all hugged him tightly. ‘’Hey Cas, just so you know. If I ever got the chance to have sex with one of them, I’d cheat on you.’’

 

Castiel just grumbled because he wouldn’t doubt it, although he couldn’t really blame him, because he’d also hop on that dick so fast.

 

+

 

_Castiel added Dean to the conversation._

_Castiel added Charlie to the conversation._

_Castiel added Gabriel to the conversation._

 

 **Dean:** WHAT DO YOU FUCKING want??? It’s 8.30 in the morning!!!

 

 **Castiel:** I just want to talk to my boyfriend and best friend :-/

 

 **Castiel:** and my stupid ass brother

 

 **Dean:** can it wait until like idk after noon thirty

 

 **Gabriel:** did you just say noon thirty

 

 **Dean:** um no?

 

 **Gabriel:** Cas, why did you even wake up at 8 am??

 

 **Castiel:** yeah..I just woke up…..haven’t slept yet….that’s it,,,,

 

 **Charlie:** dude… sleep

 

 **Dean:** Cas I will give you the best blowjob in your life if you quit texting in this chat

 

 **Gabriel:** ew please stop

 

 **Castiel:** really? :-D

 

 **Dean:** fuck no

 

 **Dean:** just be a normal person and go to sleep and don’t wake up again until noon

 

 **Castiel:** wow you suck at pleasuring me

 

 **Gabriel:** ur so selfish

 

 **Castiel:** shut up fried rice

 

 **Gabriel:** I will come to your room and kill you

 

 **Gabriel:** I will actually commit murder

 

 **Castiel:** fight me bitch

 

 **Gabriel:** COME AT ME YOU STUPID ASS FUCKING NOODLE HEAD

 

 **Gabriel:** BACK ME UP CHARLES

 

 **Charlie:** new phone who dis

 

_Charlie left the conversation._

_Castiel added Charlie to the conversation._

_Charlie left the conversation._

_Castiel added Charlie to the conversation._

**Castiel:** STOP LEAVING US

 

 **Charlie:** I CAN DO WHAT I WANT IM THE QUEEN NOBODY CAN DRAG ME DOWN

 

 **Castiel:** SHUT UP

 

 **Charlie:** IM MY OWN MAN

 

_Charlie left the conversation._

**Dean:** woman*

 

 **Castiel:** chicken nugget D: tell Charles to stay

 

_Gabriel left the conversation._

 

_Castiel added Gabriel to the conversation._

**Castiel:** fuck you spring roll

 

_Gabriel left the conversation._

 

 **Castiel:** why do everyone hate me

 

 **Dean:** bc ur annoying

 

 **Castiel:** shut up

 

 **Dean:** make me

 

 **Castiel:** well ok

 

 **Castiel:** u might moan a little tho

 

 **Dean:** it’s too early for this

 

 **Castiel:** :-)

 

_Dean left the conversation._

 

 **Castiel:** wtf

 

 **Castiel:** who turns down sex

 

_Castiel added Dean to the conversation._

_Dean left the conversation._

 

 **Castiel:** I hate my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im back, im sorry for not updating in like a year babes. but im back and i WILL finish this for you


	37. Chapter 37

**Castiel:** i might be a little late

 

 **Dean:** why?

 

 **Castiel:** blame Balth okay

 

 **Dean:** why?

 

 **Castiel:** so he might have persuaded me into getting something???

 

 **Dean:** what did you get?

 

 **Dean:** cas?

 

 **Dean:** omfg it's a puppy!!

 

 **Castiel:** nooo

 

 **Dean:** it's not a dick piercing is it

 

 **Castiel:** :-)

 

 **Dean:** i swear to god, i will break up with you

 

 **Castiel:** no you wouldn't shush

 

 **Dean:** i know shut up

 

 **Castiel:** you'll love it

 

 **Dean:** you're making that adorable boyfriend pout 

 

 **Castiel:** ;-)

 

 **Castiel:** [picture attached]

 

 **Dean:** shit you did not

 

 **Castiel:** ;-)

 

 **Dean:** i've heard that makes kissing 1000x hotter

 

 **Castiel:** i think we'll have to test that theory out 

 

 **Dean:** maybe if you'd get your ass over here we could

 

 **Castiel:** but momma mary will be home :-/

 

 **Dean:** not later she won't ;)

 

 **Castiel:** why didn't you add the nose

 

 **Dean:** dammit cas you ruined the moment

 

 **Castiel:** maYBE IF YOU'D JUST PUT THE DAMN NOSE

 

 **Dean:** THAT NOSE MAKES IT WEIRD IF YOU ADD IT TO SOMETHING SEXUAL

 

 **Dean:** i want to suck your dick ;-)

 

 **Dean:** or i want to suck your dick ;)

 

 **Dean:** WHICH ONE LOOKS BETTER

 

 **Castiel:** the one with the nose

 

 **Dean:** i really do hate you

 

 **Dean:** i hope getting your tongue pierced hurt a lot

 

 **Castiel:** that's not something you say to your boyfriend

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:**  you did not just block me

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:** you little fuck

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:** boyfriend goals!!

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:** just fucking wait until mary leaves

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

+

 

''Cas!'' Sam exclaimed once opening the door and seeing the black haired boy in front of him. 

 

''Come see the city i built on minecraft!'' He grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room where his tablet was. Sam is such a nerd for a boy his age.

 

''Sweet little dude! I love seeing you cities.'' Castiel grinned letting Sam drag him.

 

''No! Sam! I wanted to show Cas the new chords I learned on my guitar!'' Adam huffed a scowl on her face as Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

 

''Maybe you should have opened the door then.''

 

''You know what Sam-''

 

''How about you both just leave Castiel alone and let him hang out with his boyfriend.'' Mary interrupted the kids bickering, wiping her hands on her apron. Sam grumbled but complied as he let go Castiel's hand and sat himself on the couch picking up his tablet.

 

Panic bubbled inside of Castiel, did Dean really tell his mom without him?

 

''Boyfriend?''

 

''Friend, whatever you want to say you two are.'' Mary replied with a small eye roll before turning back to go into the kitchen.

 

Castiel let out a relieved breath before jogging up the stairs and opening Dean's door, hearing a 'keep the door open' from Mary.

 

Dean looked up from his phone and a small smile lit up his face, ''Hey Cas.'' He greeted as his eyes darted around his face. 

 

''Open your mouth.'' 

 

Castiel did as he was told and stuck his tongue out.

 

''That tongue piercing makes you look so much hotter.''

 

''Are you saying I was ugly before?'' Castiel teased, climbing on the bed next to him.

 

''Well,'' Dean began and playfully pecked Castiel's cheek.

 

''You're the worst boyfriend.'' Castiel mumbled before pulling him into a short sweet kiss. The pressure against his newly pierced tongue made it throb a little bit, but it was worth it if it was kissing Dean.

 

''Sp why does your mom think we're boyfriends?'' Castiel questioned once they pulled away.

 

''Because we aren't exactly subtle.'' Dean pointed out, cerassing the skin that was showing on Luke's waist. ''I guess we never were though, she thought we were dating the first time she met you.''

 

''Ready to go tell her?''

 

''Ready to get told 'I told you so'?''

 

Castiel smirked but nodded nonetheless, getting up. ''You know it.''

 

+

 

''Mom we're dating.''

 

Mary glanced over at the two, taking in the hand holding and nervous smiles. ''That's nice honey, but you say this like it's something new.''

 

The two boys shared a look, ''It is new.''

 

''Sweetie, you seem to underrestimate me. I've known this would happen since you first told me about him. Mothers know best.'' Mary explained, a soft smile on her lips as she turned to fully look at the shocked boys.

 

''Castiel please treat Dean right and don't ever hurt him. I won't hesitate to come after you.'' She told him, narrowing her eyes at the black haired boy, pointing a spoon at him. Although she was teasing she had a seriousness in her tone, she didn't want her baby boy to get hurt. 

 

Castiel looked at Dean and squeezed his hand, ''I would dream of it Mary.''

 

+ 

 

Two hours later Dean had his head in Castiel's lap, watching as Castiel played some wii Mario game with Sam as they waited for Gabriel to pick him up.

 

Mary and her friend had left a little while ago, to go to the mall and visit one of their friends.

 

''Ha! I beat you again!'' Sam jumped up, doing his small victory dance he made up.

 

Castiel mocked a pout as he sighed and softly threw the remote to the ground, ''dang it little Winchester! You're too god for me.'' He said shaking his head, as Sam let out a small giggle and fist pumped the air.

 

Dean watched with a fond smile gracing his lips. It was adorable watching how Castiel interracted with his little brother and just how well they got on.

 

A honk outside interrupted their moment, ''Gabe is here!'' Sam said and raced upstairs to grab his bag before coming back down.

 

''Bye Dean! Bye Cas!'' He called, before either boys could respond he was already out the door.

 

Castiel looked down at Dean who stuck his tongue out in return, ''you blocked me earlier.''

 

Dean nodded, ''mhm I did.''

 

Castiel flicked his forehead and said, ''bad move princess.''

 

Dean scowled and gave him a look, but let the nam and forehead flick slide as he raised an eyebrow. ''And what are you gonna do about it?''

 

Castiel bit down on his lips and fisted his hands in Dean's hoodie, pulling him up and into his lap properly so Dean was straddling his legs, ''I don't know baby- Figure it out.'' He muttered before closing the small space between them.

 

''I love it when you call me baby.'' Dean groaned and caught Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth.

 

''Good, I love making my princess happy.'' Castiel replied against his lips, hands sliding down to grope Dean's ass.

 

Dean pulled away, much to Castiel's dismay, and glared at him, ''Don't fucking call me princess.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i updated a few chapters, the ones with the groupchat conversations. i decided to write kevin into the story, so he's the last in the groupchat instead of sam, because i want sam to be a little innnocent boy :DD but still sassy and he likes hanging out with gabe ;-)


	38. Chapter 38

**Castiel:** deaaannnnn

 

 **Dean:** caaaaasss

 

 **Castiel:** deaaannn

 

 **Dean:** caaaaaas

 

 **Castiel:** dean

 

 **Dean:** what

 

 **Castiel:** dean

 

 **Dean:** WHAT

 

 **Castiel:** ;-)

 

 **Dean:**??

 **Castiel:** deannnnn

 

 **Dean:** babe?

 

 **Castiel:** deaaaaan

 

 **Dean:** what do you want

 

 **Castiel:** Dean

 

 **Dean:** stop being annoying

 

 **Castiel:** babyyyyy

 

_Message can not be delievered._

**Castiel:** no!

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:** fuck

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:** asshole

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

To Kevin.

 

 **Castiel:** tell dean to unblock 

 

 **Kevin:** no fuck you

 

 **Castiel:** pls

 

 **Kevin:** no

 

 **Castiel:** pls chop suey

 

 **Kevin:** honestly fuck off

 

 **Castiel:** mOO SHU SHRUMP UR MY ONLY HOPE

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

 **Castiel:** i hate everyone

 

_Message can not be delievered._

 

To Charlie.

 

 **Castiel:** hey charles :-)

 

 **Charlie:** go away

 

 **Castiel:** why does everyone hate me today

 

 **Castiel:** is today 'hate on cas day'

 

 **Charlie:** dont be silly

 

 **Charlie:** that's everyday

 

 **Castiel:** funny

 

 **Castiel:** this is why you're my least favorite

 

 **Charlie:** i dont need you in my life

 

 **Castiel:** dean blocked me

 

 **Charlie:** i dont blame him

 

 **Charlie:** were you being annoying

 

 **Castiel:** no

 

 **Charlie:** sureee

 

 **Castiel:** well

 

 **Castiel:** you dont need specific details

 

 **Charlie:** how are you still dating him

 

 **Charlie:** you are actually the most annoying person ever

 

 **Castiel:** will you tell him to unblock me

 

 **Charlie:** nah

 

 **Castiel:** why

 

 **Charlie:** ask kevin

 

 **Castiel:** i did

 

 **Castiel:** he also blocked me

 

 **Charlie:** sucks, im busy

 

 **Charlie:** im going to have hot lesbian sex with my beautiful girlfriend

 

 **Castiel:** ew

 

 **Charlie:** bye

 

 **Castiel:** well now what am i supposed to do :-(

 

To Naomi.

 

 **Castiel:** hey mom! :-)

 

 **Naomi:** castiel im working dont bother me

 

 **Castiel:** ****:-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry for late update, i hate school.


	39. Last

**Castiel:** hey princess

 

 **Dean:** i will block you

 

 **Castiel:** admit you're a princess

 

 **Dean:** i will block you

 

 **Castiel:** i can treat you like a princess

 

 **Dean:** i will block you

 

 **Castiel:** but princess

 

_Message can not be delivered._

 

 **Castiel:** fine :-(

 

_Message can not be delivered._

 

To Kevin.

 

 **Castiel:** tell dean to unblock me

 

 **Kevin:** what did you do this time

 

 **Castiel:** i just called him princess

 

 **Kevin:** oh im dissapointed

 

 **Kevin:** i thought you'd be the princess

 

 **Castiel:** why does everyone tink that

 

 **Castiel:** dean is a fragile little muffin

 

 **Castiel:** and im the big bad wolf

 

 **Castiel:** i am the dominate one mahatma

 

 **Kevin:** mahatma?

 

 **Castiel:** FUCK OFF AND TELL MY BF TO UNBLOCK ME

 

 **Castiel:** PLS FORTUNE COOKIE

 

 **Castiel:** PLS PU PU PLATTER

 

 **Castiel:** PLS KUNG PAO CHICKEN

 

_Message can not be delivered._

 

 **Kevin:** fuck you you fucking bubblegum shit bitch boy

 

 **Castiel:** okay, but can you tell dean to unblock me?

 

_Message can not be delivered._

 

From Dean.

 

 **Dean:** stop calling me princess

 

 **Castiel:** Dean! :-D

 

 **Castiel:** so wanna come over and watch netflix with our hands down each other's pants?

 

 **Dean:** did you

 

 **Dean:** did you just netflix and chill me?

 

 **Castiel:** erm

 

 **Castiel:** no?

 

 **Dean:** im so blessed to have you as my boyfriend

 

 **Castiel:** aw ur so cute

 

 **Castiel:** and i dont mean cute like i wanna pinch your cheeks i mean cute like i wanna push you up against the wall and maybe fuck you against it or something

 

 **Dean:** fuck

 

 **Dean:** cas

 

 **Castiel:** yeah?

 

 **Dean:** what are you attempting to do

 

 **Castiel:** depends, what am i doing to you?

 

 **Dean:** you are making my jeans tighter than they already are

 

 **Castiel:** [picture attached] this could be all urs but you wont netflix and chill with me

 

 **Dean:** now is not the time dammit

 

 **Castiel:** ;-)

 

 **Dean:** there goes my hard on

 

 **Castiel:** :-(

 

 **Dean:** the nose is a boner killer

 

 **Castiel:** really

 

 **Castiel:** it raises my dick

 

 **Dean:** that's definitely a boner killer you're so weird i swear to god

 

 **Castiel:** whatever

 

 **Castiel:** you love me anyways

 

 **Dean:** you have no proof

 

 **Castiel:** i dont need proof to believe you love me

 

 **Dean:** then how do you know i love you?

 

 **Castiel:** i dont have proof that elephants are real but i belive they are real

 

 **Dean:** elephants are real life animals and you can see them in zoos

 

 **Castiel:** how to you know that

 

 **Castiel:** they can be holograms or illusions

 

 **Castiel:** THEY ARE SO BIG

 

 **Dean:** i promise you they aren't either of those

 

 **Castiel:** but how can you be 100% sure

 

 **Dean:** cas...

 

 **Castiel:** Dean :-D

 

 **Dean:** why am i dating you

 

 **Castiel:** bc im a cute little nugget :-)

 

 **Castiel:** hey dean

 

 **Dean:** cas?

 

 **Castiel:** next year is our last year in school together.. do you think we'll last?

 

 **Dean:** baby, i promise you we will. We'll work through anything and like you're stuck with me forever even if you dont want to be so

 

 **Castiel:** promise?

 

 **Dean:** i promise

 

 **Castiel:** pinky promise?

 

 **Dean:** pinky promise x 5346627

 

 **Castiel:** hey ;-) its 11:11

 

 **Castiel:** what's your 11:11 wish bear?

 

 **Dean:** bear?

 

 **Castiel:** yeah! you're my bear

 

 **Dean:** alright that's a new one and it's better than princess

 

 **Castiel:** dont kid yourself, nothing is better than princess

 

 **Castiel:** anyways... what's your 11:11 wish?

 

 **Dean:** remeber after the concert i said i had 3 things?

 

 **Castiel:** uh huh, to sleep with me, become my boyfriend and get coffee

 

 **Dean:** well

 

 **Dean:** i never got my coffee and im still mad about that

 

 **Castiel:** that's your 11:11 wish?

 

 **Castiel:** that's so lame

 

 **Castiel:** do better

 

 **Dean:** well i always wanted to see panic live

 

 **Castiel:** YOU LIKE PANIC AT THE DISCO SANKLKDNDq

 

 **Dean:** DUH

 

 **Dean:** I WANT BRENDON TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE

 

 **Castiel:** BRALLON OR RYDEN

 

 **Castiel:** YOU KNOW NEVERMIND IT DOESNT MATTER BOTH R HOT

 

 **Dean:** BRENDON IS ALSO MY HUSBAND

 

 **Dean:** have you noticed that by just adding one letter to brendom urie, you get brendon urine?

 

 **Castiel:** dean stop

 

 **Castiel:** what have you done

 

 **Dean:** i was just pointing it out

 

 **Castiel:** well dont

 

 **Dean:** soooo those tickets?

 

 **Dean:** i need to see my second son live

 

 **Castiel:** but i thought he was your husband?

 

 **Dean:** dont question it?

 

 **Castiel:** i will totally bring you to see them

 

 **Castiel:** i love them

 

 **Castiel:** u love them

 

 **Castiel:** this relationship was meant to be

 

 **Dean:** and to think, it all started because you wouldn't stop looking at my ass

 

 **Castiel:** i call it the magic of your ass

 

 **Dean:** i just call it fate

 

 **Dean:** i love you cas

 

 **Castiel:** i love you too princess

 

 **Dean:** stop with the princess!

 

 **Castiel:** NEVER YOU R A PRINCESS

 

 **Dean:** SHUT UP

 

 **Castiel:** P R I N C E S S

 

_Message can not be delivered._

 

 **Castiel:**  fine well then dont panic (at the disco) when i cancel the tickets :-)

 

_Message can not be delivered._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! hope you enjoyed the story, and i will (hopefully) see you in the next one ;-)


End file.
